De amor y de olvido
by Muggle Writer
Summary: PostHogwarts. Harry y Hermione creen que llevan una vida feliz. Pero las cosas están por cambiar.H&G, R&H aunque no lo parezca al principio.COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

N.A: Si tuviese el sexto libro en mis manos me dedicaría a leer en vez de escribir. Mientras tanto intento suplir mi HPmanía con otra historia más.  
Esto es totalmente independiente de mis otras historias. Agradezco muchísimo a quienes me han pedido continuaciones de las otras, pero la inspiración me ha guiado hacia este camino. El tono general es un poco más triste, y el hilo conductor es el romance. Mis parejas de siempre, H&G y R&H, aunque de una forma menos "tradicional".

------

De amor y de olvido

Capítulo I

Hermione Granger no se había casado por amor. Tal vez por amistad, o quizás por costumbre. Pero seguro que no era por amor. Por supuesto que sí quería a su esposo...cómo no quererlo, con su mirada abatida y su voz musical. Se habían conocido once años atrás, en el expreso que los llevaba por primera vez a Hogwarts. Él estaba sentado con otro chico, que también acababa de conocer. En ese momento no imaginaron que los tres llegarían a ser tan buenos amigos.

Los años pasaron y ella se enamoró del otro, casi contra su propia voluntad. Una palabra suya podía enojarla hasta la última célula, o hacerla la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero él no se dio cuenta, y si lo hizo, se esmeró en disimularlo. Así era Ron Weasley, el ser humano con menos noción de los sentimientos ajenos que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Harry por el contrario, era mucho más sensible, y ella podía leer en sus ojos que sí la entendía, aunque nunca hablaron del tema. Harry tenía sus propios demonios.

Cuando los tres terminaban su séptimo año en la escuela, la guerra arreciaba y las batallas se hicieron más violentas, y hubo muchos rostros que no volvieron a verse. El clima de catástrofe afectaba a todos, y una noche que se quedaron solos Ron hizo lo increíble: le dijo que la quería y le dio un beso.

Pero la felicidad no duraba mucho por aquel entonces. Dos día después Ron, su hermana Ginny y otros tres chicos del colegio desaparecieron tras un colosal ataque en Hogsmeade, y de ellos no se encontró ni los zapatos.

Harry y Hermione encararon la derrota de Voldemort como un asunto personal. Siempre lo había sido para Harry, y ahora Hermione comprendía la angustia de odiar a quien te privó de tus seres queridos.

La profecía se cumplió y Voldemort fue derrotado. Por todas partes había gente festejando, pero ellos no tenían por qué festejar.

Hermione había perdido a sus amigos, y al amor de su vida. Harry perdió a un amigo que era un hermano para él, y a una amiga que pudo haber sido mucho más. Ella había visto cómo Harry miraba a Ginny, cómo se sonreían de bromas que sólo ellos parecían entender, cómo él se calmaba con solo una palabra de ella. También sabía que Harry hubiera preferido morir a admitir sus sentimientos por Ginny, sólo por miedo de lastimarla o ponerla en peligro. Pero ella se había ido de todas formas, a pesar de todos sus intentos por protegerla, y él nunca supo cómo se sentían sus labios. Hermione no sabía qué era peor, si la desdicha de sospechar qué te perdiste después de apenas haberlo atisbado, o la pena de sólo poder soñar con lo que no fue.

Con el tiempo ambos se repusieron, o así ellos lo creyeron, y volvieron a reír en honor de quienes habían caído por un mañana mejor. Aunque sus ojos se cerraron, el mundo sigue andando...

Hermione empezó a trabajar en una Comisión recién inaugurada del Ministerio de Magia, dedicada al reconocimiento de la situación de los _otros_ seres mágicos. No era una tarea fácil, porque para la mayoría de las personas de origen mágico no había nada que cambiar, si todo siempre había sido así y había funcionado bien... Sólo quienes habían crecido alejados de los preconceptos de la sociedad mágica podían entender todas las injusticias a las que se sometía a los _otros._

Por su parte, Harry fue convocado como buscador a las pruebas de los Tornados, y fue aceptado en medio de un gran seguimiento de los medios. Los Tornados pasaron a ser el equipo de quidditch que reunía mayores multitudes, y sus jugadores se hicieron ricos gracias a importantes contratos publicitarios. Pero Harry no vivía como la estrella que era, trataba de mantener su perfil lo más bajo posible y donaba sus ganancias por contratos publicitarios a la Fundación que administraba Molly Weasley, dedicada a ayudar a las familias desmembradas tras la guerra.

Y entonces llegó aquel día. El día que Harry cumplió veinte años. Él había brindado demasiado y sus ojos estaban más brillantes que de costumbre, y riendo mientras bailaba con Hermione le propuso casamiento. No fue para nada romántico.

"Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga....", empezó mientras ella alcanzaba a sentir su aliento a alcohol, "eres la única persona en que puedo confiar".

Hermione había asentido comprensivamente. Sabía cómo se ponía Harry cuando las personas se acercaban a él sólo por su fama, y había leído en una revista que él se había peleado con su novia número veinte (aunque probablemente Corazón de Bruja llevaba una cuenta subestimada) en el último año.

"Tú eres la única mujer que me quiere por quien soy en realidad", continuó Harry acercándose a ella.

Hermione nunca había visto a Harry tan de cerca. Se sorprendió al notar las pecas sobre su nariz.

"Cásate conmigo", agregó, con el mismo tono indiferente con el que comentaba sus partidos de quidditch.

Ella se rió y él se rió con ella, y la noche continuó sin más sorpresas.

Pero al día siguiente Harry se apareció en su oficina, y a modo de saludo le dijo:

"Las mejores ideas me las da el alcohol", y le dio un beso en la boca que la dejó sin aire.

Hermione se apartó de él y la miró asustada.

"Vamos Harry, no lo dices en serio. Sólo es tu depresión post cumpleaños".

"Pues lo he estado pensando...yo no quiero estar solo...necesito compartir mi vida con alguien..."

"El punto de casarse es compartir tu vida con alguien de quien estés enamorado", le explicó Hermione.

"¿Y cómo sabes si estás enamorado?"

Hermione lo miró alzando las cejas. Ella sólo había estado enamorada una vez, y apenas había llegado a conocer cómo era compartir ese sentimiento con ésa persona especial. Después de la guerra había salido con Ernie Smith, un compañero de quidditch de Harry que estaba más interesado en los cuidados de su cabello que en ella. Pero su mayor error había sido salir con Percy Weasley. Lo cruzaba todos los días en el trabajo, y cada vez ella se estremecía por cuánto le recordaba a Ron. De los seis hermanos, Percy era el más parecido físicamente a él. Un mes de noviazgo le demostró que el parecido terminaba ahí. Percy no tenía ni el sentido del humor, ni la ingenuidad, ni la ternura de su hermano menor.

"Escúchame", insistió Harry, "sé que no estamos enamorados…¿pero qué pasa si nunca conocemos a alguien ...especial...? Nosotros tenemos muchas cosas en común que algunas parejas no, todo lo que hemos vivido juntos...".

Hermione miró a Harry y no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza. Tal vez tenía razón, ella era todo lo que él tenía, ella lo cuidaba y lo ayudaba una madre a su hijo. No, ésa no era una base sana para una relación, especialmente con alguien que nunca te pareció atractivo.

Pero Harry Potter no aceptaba negativas, y una vez que se convenció que quería casarse con Hermione, no dio el brazo a torcer. Le escribía largas cartas describiendo cómo las bases de su amistad eran todo lo necesario para un buen matrimonio, y todos los días le enviaba flores a la oficina.

Finalmente la vanidad pudo con Hermione, y aceptó salir con Harry divirtiéndose al escuchar los lamentos de envidia de sus compañeras de trabajo. Descubrió que Harry no estaba tan equivocado, la pasaban bastante bien en sus salidas, y pronto descubrió que besar a Harry, aunque ambos imaginaran otros ojos y otros labios, se sentía muy agradable. Tal vez ése es uno de los motivos por los que se cierra los ojos al besar, pensaba Hermione.

Así que en el acto más irracional de su vida, Hermione Granger aceptó casarse con Harry Potter.

Tenían una rutina simple, y a veces, más que casados parecían hermanos. Los primeros meses no fueron fáciles, ella solía encerrarse a llorar en el baño después de sus pasiones sin amor.

Un accidente que Harry sufrió durante un partido, y que lo dejó en cama por una semana, fue el shock que necesitaron para reencaminar su matrimonio. Ella lo cuidó con devoción, y después de esa experiencia ambos se auto convencieron de que por fin habían alcanzado algo que se parecía al amor.

Durante dos años Harry y Hermione vivieron contentos con su amor inventado, hasta la mañana del 2 diciembre del 2002. Mientras desayunaban, ella leyó en voz alta la noticia que (aunque ellos ni los sospecharon en ese momento) les patearía el tablero ordenado de sus vidas.

**Siberia: Increíble. Nueva prisión de mortífagos descubierta**.

Los seguidores de Quién No debe Ser Nombrado han recibido un nuevo golpe. Todos recuerdan la conmoción cuando tres años atrás se descubrió una prisión en la Antártida en la cual los mortífagos habían llegado a mantener 50 magos, aunque sólo sobrevivían 23 al ser liberados por agentes del Ministerio.

Según revelan fuentes del Ministerio, durante la última semana se ubicó la prisión que los mortífagos mantenían en Siberia, la cual se conocía por referencias orales pero de cuya existencia nunca hubo pruebas. Los guardianes de la prisión la habrían abandonado poco después del desalojamiento de la cárcel austral, dejando a los magos allí encerrados librados a su propia suerte. Según los informes, los 7 sobrevivientes encontrados presentan daños físicos y mentales importantes, y están internados en un área reservada del hospital San Mungo.

"¡Pobre gente!", exclamó Hermione doblando con cuidado El Profeta.

Harry tomó el diario y miró la foto de las ruinas de la cárcel frunciendo el ceño. Pero una hora después, cuando cada uno estaba en su trabajo, ya se habían olvidado de la noticia.

Aquella noche, mientras Harry y Hermione estaban cenando, vieron una lechuza color caramelo que golpeaba la ventana, y la reconocieron como perteneciente a la familia Weasley. La nota era muy breve.

_Harry y Hermione,_

_Por favor vengan a la Madriguera esta noche, hay algo que queremos compartir con Uds._

_Cariños,_

_Molly y Arthur_

"¿Crees que Fred ya sea papá?", preguntó Harry mientras escribía una respuesta rápida.

"No sé...a Angelina aún le faltaban dos semanas", dijo Hermione en voz baja. Siempre se ponía incómoda al hablar de bebés. Ella y Harry aún no tenían hijos, y odiaba recordar que la Sanadora que la atendía en el hospital, había comentado que los magos no pueden procrear sin amor. No se había animado a decírselo a Harry.

Pero la noticia de los Weasley no tenía nada que ver con bebés.

-----------

La Madriguera ya no era el lío de gente que solía ser. Ahora sólo Molly y Arthur vivían allí, y él había aprovechado el mayor espacio disponible para abarrotar la casa de artefactos mugle que funcionaba a medias.

Pero esta noche era distinta. No sólo estaban los Sres. Weasley, sino también todos sus hijos. Y por sus expresiones, estaban tan emocionados como el día en que Harry derrotó a Voldemort.

Cuando Harry y Hermione aparecieron, se escucharon numerosos gritos de alegría de agudeza variable. Molly los estrujó en un abrazo, también gritando de felicidad.

Harry rió al ver el desorden generalizado, y el Sr. Weasley se acercó a ellos visiblemente emocionado.

"Están vivos...Ron y Ginny están vivos...los encontraron ayer en la prisión de Siberia".

Hermione miró a Harry, y en su cara vio reflejados sus propios sentimientos. Nunca pensaron que una buena noticia podía doler tanto.


	2. Capítulo 2

N.A: Tal vez no quedó claro antes, pero este NO es un H&H! Nunca podría escribir algo así. Sólo puedo imaginar romance entre Ron & Hermione y Harry &Ginny. Sólo que en esta historia las cosas empiezan distinto...

Capítulo 2

Harry pocas veces conseguía las cosas por el camino fácil. Más bien, parecía que el destino se empecinaba en enredar su vida. Su corazón empezó a latir de una forma dolorosamente fuerte.

"Ésa es una excelente noticia", dijo Harry tratando de que su voz no transluciera por completo la emoción que lo perturbaba.

"¿Los han visto?", pregunto Hermione con voz temblorosa. Ella no contaba con la experiencia de Harry en ocultar sus sentimientos.

Una expresión de amargura tiñó el rostro sonriente de Molly.

"Sí,no están bien...han sufrido tanto...pero los sanadores confían en que podrán recuperarse."

"¿Cuándo podremos verlos?", preguntó Bill ansioso.

"Los sanadores creen que ver a todos de nuevo sería un gran shock...lo mejor es esperar a que ellos reaccionen...pero sí preguntaron por Uds, querían saber si estaban bien...ellos no sabían que la guerra terminó".

Charlie preguntó por la prisión y el Sr Weasley contó lo poco que sabía, pero la mente de Harry estaba en otro lugar.

Aunque nunca se lo habían dicho, él sabía que Hermione y Ron habían estado enamorados.¿Cómo sería para él enterarse que su mejor amigo se había casado con su amor?

Y lo que era peor, Harry había pasado todo su séptimo año conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a Ginny y mordiéndose los labios para evitar besarla hasta que ambos perdieran la conciencia. No se lo dijo a nadie, aunque a veces sospechaba que Ginny lo sabía. ¿Cómo sería volver a verla?

"¿Qué haremos?", le preguntó Hermione cuando volvieron a su casa.

"Nos avisarán cuando podamos ir a verlos", replicó Harry. Pero sabía que eso no era lo que le preguntaba su esposa. Él no tenía la respuesta para su pregunta implícita, la verdad era que estaba paralizado por el miedo de volver a ver los ojos con los que soñaba cada noche.

-----

Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente vio que Hermione ya se había ido de su lado. La encontró en la cocina, viendo un álbum de fotos. Por el color de la tapa, reconoció al álbum de su último año en Hogwarts. Se sentó junto a ella y se inclinó sobre las fotos, mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre la nariz.

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor lo saludaba alegremente, mientras su capitán, un Harry cinco años más joven, sostenía la copa. Todos se veían bastante despeinados, y Ron aún sostenía su escoba en la mano. Ginny estaba parada entre Ron y Harry, con varios mechones que habían escapado de su cola de caballo cayendo sobre su rostro radiante. El brazo libre de Harry le rodeaba los hombros.

Hermione volvió la página, y apareció una foto de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna sentados en una mesita de Las Tres Escobas. La última visita sin problemas a Hogsmeade. Harry se sorprendió a ver lo despeinado que se veía (tan despeinado como en la foto anterior), junto a las otras cabezas prolijas.

Harry recordó que hacía varios días que no veía a Neville. Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos después de la guerra. Decidió pasar por su Herbostería después de las prácticas, y contarle las noticias.

-----

Neville lo saludó sonriendo, pero su rostro cambió cuando Harry le contó sobre la aparición de Ron y Ginny. No era la expresión que había visto en el rostro de Hermione, y estaba seguro de que ésa tampoco había sido la expresión de su rostro al escuchar la noticia. Neville irradiaba de _verdadera_ felicidad.

"Espero que permitan las visitas pronto".

Harry asintió vagamente, y Neville pareció notar que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry?"

"No sé cómo reaccionará Ron cuando sepa que...Hermione y yo...cuando sepa que lo traicionamos".

Neville lo miró pensativamente.

"Uds. se enamoraron y se casaron...eso no es traición".

Harry suspiró tristemente, y confesó el pensamiento que lo abatía.

"A veces no sé si estamos enamorados...creo que se debería sentir...distinto".

"¿Y por qué se casaron entonces?"

Harry no lo sabía. Había sido su idea, sí, se sentía tan solo y estaba desesperado, y no había salido tan mal, al final habían logrado cierto equilibrio... ¿Cuán frágil era ese equilibrio? ¿Podría soportar que los recuerdos de su pasado volvieran a la vida?

"La amistad es la mejor base para una relación...", empezó Harry.

"No," lo cortó Neville. "El amor lo es".

Por algún motivo eso lo hizo pensar en Ginny.

"Tampoco estoy seguro de cómo será ver a Ginny", empezó Harry. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado..."

"Ginny...", dijo Neville como saboreando la palabra. "Todos estábamos un poco enamorados de ella".

El impacto de la revelación hizo que Harry casi volcara el contenido de su vaso. Él siempre había pensado que Neville miraba a Ginny con demasiada admiración, pero nunca había sospechado que él hubiera podido leer lo mismo en sus ojos. Se preguntó a quién más abarcaría eso de "todos".

Pero aún no estaba preparado para hablar de eso, así que Harry prefirió ignorar esa afirmación, y desvió el tema comentando sobre su próximo partido de quidditch.

-------

Habían transcurrido diez días desde la novedad de la familia Weasley, cuando Harry apareció en su casa y vio a su esposa sentada en un sofá con el rostro crispado de terror.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó Harry acercándose a ella.

"Molly...hoy vi a Molly...me dijo que mañana podemos ir a visitarlos".

Harry se sentó en el piso, junto a los pies de Hermione. Ninguno se animó a expresar con palabras el miedo que los invadía.

--------

Se abrió la puerta, y allí estaban Ron y Ginny sentados en sus respectivas camas, conversando en voz baja. Ambos se volvieron a ver a los recién llegados. Lo primero que Harry pensó fue que estaba viendo a dos sobrevivientes de campos de concentración. De no ser por la diferencia de estatura, hubieran parecido gemelos. Los dos se veían inhumanamente delgados, con los mismos ojos hundidos rodeados de círculos negros y la piel tirante sobre los pómulos salientes. Estaban rapados, y el cabello de color rojo vívido, de unos dos centímetros de largo, era la única nota de color en sus rostros.

Hermione fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarlos a ambos, y Harry pudo ver que ella estaba llorando. Harry también los abrazó, y la misma impresión lo sacudió las dos veces: estaba abrazando costales de huesos. Según la Sra. Weasley, Ron y Ginny habían mejorado mucho en el tiempo que llevaban internados. Harry no quería siquiera imaginar cómo estarían antes. Cuando vio a Ginny de cerca notó una sombra que recorría la base de su cuello, lo que reconoció como una cicatriz difusa. Ron tenía una marca similar surcando su mejilla izquierda.

Harry y Hermione acercaron dos sillas y se sentaron junto a las camas, mientras Hermione trataba de sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ninguno parecía saber cuál era la mejor forma de iniciar la conversación.

Finalmente, Ginny habló, pero si no la hubiera visto abrir la boca, Harry no hubiera reconocido aquella voz como suya. No tenía el sonido que recordaba, sino otro más grave, como quebrado.

"No llores".

Los ojos de Ginny estaban agrandados por una tristeza sin lágrimas.

"Estoy...tan contenta..de...que estén...bien", dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

Harry continuaba mirando sorprendido a Ron y a Ginny. Se veían tan distintos, como diez años más viejos.

Hubo un largo silencio, y al final Harry sospechó que era su deber consolar a su esposa. Tomó el bolso de Hermione, y con pañuelo intentó secarle las lágrimas. Ron y Ginny siguieron su gesto como hechizados.

"Así que derrotaste al _Señor Oscuro_", dijo Ron mirando a Harry, mientras su boca se retorcía con un gesto que podía ser de odio, pero tal vez fuera su mejor imitación de una sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

"No fui yo solo...fuimos todos quienes lo derrotamos", dijo la misma frase que había repetido miles de veces, y nunca sonó tan vacía.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza a un lado, y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

"Sólo tú podías derrotarlo", murmuró.

Harry no pudo sostener aquella mirada, por lo que volvió el rostro hacia Ron.

"Lo que Uds han hecho, sobrevivir durante estos cinco años...es increíble...",dijo Hermione, quien había empezado a controlar su llanto.

Ron se encogió de hombros. De pronto, su mirada estaba fija en la mano izquierda de Hermione. El corazón de Harry dio un salto. El había asumido que los Sres Weasley habrían puesto a sus hijos al tanto de todo, incluyendo que ellos se habían casado. Pero, ¿y si no había sido así?

Inconscientemente, Harry hizo lo que solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso: llevó su mano izquierda a su cabeza y despejó su frente del cabello que caía sobre ésta. Lamentablemente, esto hizo que Ron reparara también en _su_ mano izquierda.

Ginny estaba completamente ajena al intercambio de miradas entre su hermano y sus amigos, parecía estar muy concentrada en un punto en la pared frente a ella.

"¿Por qué no nos cuentan algo divertido?", dijo Ginny, con un rastro de su antiguo tono burlón en la voz.

"Snape se ha casado...", empezó Hermione.

"Con una de las Brujas de Hamlet", agregó Harry.

La imagen del estrictísimo Severus Snape besando a una estrella de rock logró que todos se sintieran más cómodos, _casi _como antes.

"Casi se ha vuelto una persona agradable, excepto conmigo, por supuesto", agregó Harry.

Los ojos de Ron y Ginny brillaron con un dejo de diversión.

"¿Y Uds qué han estado haciendo?"

"Trabajo en el Ministerio", contestó Hermione.

"Por fin dejaste P.E.D.D.O", bromeó Ron. Por un momento, parecía el mismo Ron de siempre.

"En realidad, mi trabajo consiste en la defensa de los dere­chos de todos los seres mágicos, no sólo los elfos domésticos. Después de la guerra se reconoció a elfos, duendes y centauros como seres libres, pero por ahora sólo es una diferencia formal, hay que trabajar mucho todavía.", replicó Hermione.

"Y seguro que la oficina se llama...", empezó Ron, pero fue cortado por Ginny.

"¿Y tú, Harry?

"Soy el buscador de los Tornados", dijo Harry.

"¡¿Los Tornados!?", repitió Ron arrugando la nariz. "¿Y cómo les va?"

"En el último torneo terminamos terceros, y en el torneo que se está jugando ahora estamos segundos, después de Puddlemore", continuó Harry. "Tal vez puedan venir al próximo partido, jugamos contra los Cannons".

Ron y Ginny asintieron entusiasmados.

"Siempre pensé que ser jugador profesional de quidditch era el mejor trabajo del mundo," dijo Ron con cierta nostalgia. "Apuesto a que las chicas te persiguen".

"Bueno...en realidad", balbuceó Harry.

"No me digas que ese anillo en tu dedo significa lo que yo creo...", agregó Ron con mirada traviesa.

Ginny miró a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez. Harry se apresuró a bajar la vista.

"Estoy casado", pudo decir con bastante esfuerzo.

Miró a Hermione de reojo. Ella parecía especialmente aterrada.

"No puedo creer que mamá _no_ nos contara eso", dijo Ginny, más para Ron que para ellos. "Imagínate todas las cosas que aún no sabemos".

Ron asintió mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo.

"Nosotros no queremos cansarlos", se apresuró a decir Hermione poniéndose de pie.

"Es verdad, lo mejor sería dejarlos descansar", continuó Harry, que también había visto la oportunidad de escapar.

"¿Y te vas a ir sin decirnos quién es la Sra. Potter?, preguntó Ron.

Hermione se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada agonizante. Nunca le había gustado que se refirieran a ella como la Sra. Potter, y seguía usando su apellido de soltera.

"Pues ya me conocen", dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

"¿Tú y Harry?"

"¿Hermione y tú?"

Por primera vez desde que los habían visto, Ron y Ginny estaban sonriendo genuinamente.

"Me alegro tanto por ustedes", dijo Ginny.

"Yo también", agregó Ron.

Y el tono de ambos era de alegría sincera. No había rencor, ni ocultamiento, y tampoco, como más o menos inconscientemente Harry y Hermione lo habían deseado, el menor rastro de decepción.

------


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

En honor a la reaparición de sus dos hijos menores, los Weasley organizaron una fiesta especial de Navidad en la Madriguera, invitando a todos los amigos de sus hijos. Ron y Ginny habían sido dados de alta una semana antes, y ellos mismo escribieron y enviaron las invitaciones.

Hermione estaba mirando la suya con cierta melancolía. Reconoció la letra de Ron, un poco más torcida de lo que la recordaba. Era conciente de que su letra, o su nariz ahora quebrada, no eran lo único que habían cambiado en él.

Cuando volvió a su casa le mostró la invitación a su esposo, y él comentó algo sobre cuándo comprarían los regalos. Hermione no tenía mucha idea sobre qué regalarle a dos personas que durante cinco años estuvieron privadas de todo, pero asumió que por esa misma razón ellos apreciarían cualquier regalo.

------

Ron se acercó a saludarlo, y al verlo Harry pensó que había mejorado mucho en los días que habían pasado, sus mejillas habían perdido aquel ángulo extraño que marcaban los pómulos tan salientes.

"¡No se hubieran molestado!", dijo mientras dejaba el paquete debajo del árbol de Navidad.

"Se nota que tu peluquero tenía mejor mano que el sanador que nos rapó en San Mungo... Me gusta cómo ha quedado tu cabello" , agregó amablemente, mirando a Hermione.

Harry se volvió a verla, y se dio cuenta de que el cabello de su esposa estaba unos 10 centímetros más corto. No tenía idea de cuándo había sucedido eso.

Hermione permaneció ajena a la sorpresa de Harry, como si no lo hubiera notado, o no le diera importancia. Después de todo, ella no solía enojarse por ese tipo de detalles. Al menos, no con él.

Ginny estaba sentada junto a Luna Lovegood, quien le mostraba un álbum de fotos. Luna lo vio, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

"¡Hola, Harry!", le dijo muy sonriente. "Le estoy mostrando a Ginny mi diario de noticias, lo llevo desde que terminó la guerra, con las noticias más importantes".

Harry se inclinó para sentarse junto a Ginny, pero Luna le dijo:

"Ven de este lado, que verás mejor".

Un tanto disgustado (aunque principalmente consigo mismo, por sentirse molesto con el cambio de ubicación), Harry se sentó junto a Luna, y pudo ver los titulares de las noticias recortadas.

_Se descubre mago que fue gato durante 15 años: otra evidencia de las auto-transformaciones no deseadas._

_Miembros del Ministerio confabulan con los habitantes de Marte: sepa dónde terminan las varitas rotas._

_Hombre de las nieves avistado en Egipto: autoridades niegan relación con las pirámides._

Y otra serie de noticias aún más desopilantes.

Harry miró a Ginny, y pudo ver la sonrisa reprimida en sus labios. Al igual que Ron, el rostro de Ginny se veía más saludable, si bien su palidez continuaba siendo excesiva.

Después de la cena se improvisó una pista de baile, mientras Harry bailaba con Hermione, los gemelos Weasley hacían gala de sus habilidades en la materia.

Ron no estaba bailando, estaba sentado conversando junto a Luna Lovegood.

"Ron va a divertirse mucho si ella de muestra su álbum de noticias", comentó Harry.

Hermione miró a Ron y a Luna con un gesto de disgusto.

"Pues debería dejarlo descansar".

Hubo un revuelo general cuando la Sra. Weasley trajo una canasta llena de chocolates. Harry tomó el pedazo más grande que encontró, y sonrió al ver que Ginny se había manchado la nariz mientras saboreaba de su bombón como si fuera el último sobre la tierra.

"Es increíble lo bien que se ven", comentó Neville a su lado.

Harry no estaba seguro de su refería a Ron y a Ginny o a los chocolates.

"¿Y cómo se tomaron la noticia de que Hermione y tú se han casado?", preguntó, ahora en voz más baja.

"Oh...muy bien", dijo Harry con un tono demasiado agudo.

Neville lo observó con atención, y Harry se sintió avergonzado por no poder darle una mejor respuesta. Por suerte Hermione entró en la conversación, y mientras oía sus voces sin escuchar lo que decían, Harry se preguntó por qué no era feliz. No tenía ninguna profecía que cumplir, era un exitoso jugador de quidditch, estaba casado con su mejor amiga, y había recuperado a dos amigos que creía muertos.

Cuando vio que Ginny subía la escalera fue tras ella como si una fuerza externa a él lo empujara. Llegó al pasillo que conducía al baño, y no había nadie ahí. Desilusionado volvió sobre sus pasos, y tropezó con Ginny que salía de su habitación.

"¡Harry!"

"Voy al baño", dijo él torpemente, ya que en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que iba en la dirección contraria.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa débil.

"¿Qué es ese frasco?", preguntó Harry, señalando la mano de Ginny.

"Es una poción que me dieron en el Hospital. Debo tomarla todas las noches, junto con un vaso de leche".

Harry dudó si preguntar para qué servía esa poción. Probablemente ella no quisiera hablar sobre eso. Desvió la mirada y entonces descubrió que ambos estaban parados debajo de unas ramas de muérdago. Su estómago dio un salto al recordar aquel primer beso con Cho. Ciertamente no había sido lo que él esperaba de un beso. En realidad, ahora pensaba que todo el asunto de los besos estaba sobredimensionado. Él nunca había sentido cosquilleos eléctricos ni nada parecido durante un beso.

"Bueno, vuelvo abajo", dijo Ginny sin reparar en lo que Harry estaba mirando. Harry se dirigió hacia el baño, pero se detuvo al oír una risita de Ginny. Ella señaló arriba de su cabeza, y Harry vio que estaba siendo seguido por una rama de muérdago.

"Tú también tienes una", le advirtió.

"Había olvidado que estas ramitas están hechizadas", dijo ella mirando por encima de su cabeza. "Temo que tendré que besarte", agregó con la misma naturalidad con le habría hablado a uno de sus hermanos.

Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso suave como aleteo de mariposa en un ángulo de la boca, y después bajó por las escaleras. No reparó en los ojos muy abiertos de Harry, ni lo coloradas que se pusieron sus mejillas. El beso fue tan breve que Harry no alcanzó a registrar cómo se sentía, pero la proximidad de Ginny había alcanzado para disparar los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando tenía 17 años Harry había pasado cada día en Hogwarts pensando cómo sería besar a Ginny Weasley. Si bien tenía otras muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza, la misma obsesión recurrente aparecía en su mente cada vez que la veía.

La mujer que recién le había dado un medio beso era muy parecida a aquella que él tanto había deseado besar, pero no era la misma. Sus ojos tenían ahora otro brillo, y su sonrisa era como un recuerdo borroso de aquella otra que solía hipnotizarlo. Quizás el poeta tuviese razón.

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
__Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.(1)_

----------

Desde su lugar en el campo Harry podía ver a la gente acomodándose mientras esperaba que empezara el partido. Si bien siempre le daban entradas (que él regalaba a los Weasley porque Hermione casi nunca iba a los partidos) esta vez se había preocupado en conseguir dos lugares excelentes para Ron y Ginny

Una vez que estuvo en su escoba tuvo una mejor vista del público, y alcanzó a distinguir dos cabezas pelirrojas brillando bajo el sol en el ala derecha del estadio. La última vez que había estado con Ron y Ginny en un estadio de quidditch, los tres estaban jugando para el mismo equipo. Con horror Harry notó que la vista se le nublaba, y a costa de alejar los recuerdos logró controlar las lágrimas.

-----------

"Vamos Hermione, que llegamos tarde", dijo Harry buscando el abrigo de su esposa en el ropero.

"No encuentro mi varita", se quejó ella.

"¿Te fijaste en la túnica gris?".

Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos, los Potter aparecieron en la Madriguera, donde se festejaba el cumpleaños de Ron.

Lo primero que notó Hermione era que sólo estaban los Weasley, ellos, y Luna Lovegood. ¿Qué hacía Luna allí? Seguramente Ginny la habría invitado, no era tan cercana a Ron como para ir a su cumpleaños. Al menos, la última vez que los había visto no eran tan cercanos. Claro que eso había sido un mes atrás, y como ella había pasado las últimas dos semanas trabajando en Rumania, no estaba muy actualizada. Miró a su esposo para ver si él también estaba sorprendido por la presencia de Luna, pero Harry parecía distraído en otra cosa. Tal vez él sabía qué hacía Luna allí y se había olvidado de contárselo...típico de Harry.

"¿Escuché que estás trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley?", le preguntó Harry a Ron.

"Oh, sí, necesitaba hacer algo más que las sesiones de psicomagia...Ginny también está trabajando, ayuda a mamá con la Fundación...Hermione, escuché que estuviste en Rumania..."

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Ron, y se sentó junto a él narrándole las vicisitudes de su viaje. Escuchándola hablar, Harry se dio cuenta de que a él solo le había contado del viaje sobre lo mala que era la comida, aunque recordó que él tampoco le había preguntado nada más.

Su mirada vagó hasta donde estaba Ginny, sentada entre Fred y George.

"Ron me contó que trabajas en la Fundación", dijo Harry, y se asustó porque no recordaba haber caminado hasta ahí.

Fred y George se miraron alzando las cejas, y ambos se alejaron hacia la cocina.

Ginny los siguió con la mirada.

"Se comportan como si aún estuviésemos en Hogwarts", murmuró. Después pareció recordar lo que Harry le había dicho. "Mamá me contó que tú donas parte del oro que ganas...eso es muy noble de tu parte."

"Bueno...yo...no...no...ehhh..."

"Pensé que ya no balbuceabas", dijo Ginny con sonrisa burlona.

"Sólo cuando estoy contigo", contestó Harry, y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

-----------

La Sra Weasley trajo una torta enorme cubierta de chocolate, y todos cantaron el feliz cumpleaños. Antes de cortar el primer pedazo, Ron se inclinó y le dio un beso a la mejilla de Luna, y ella le sonrió soñadora.

El Sr. Weasley seguía lo que estaba pasando en silencio. Hermione cerraba la boca con tanta fuerza que sus labios eran apenas una línea, mientras miraba a Luna hablándole a Ron al oído. En un momento Ron miró a Hermione de reojo, y su sonrisa se congeló.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Ginny le contaba algo a Harry, y él la escuchaba con tanta atención como si su vida hubiera dependido de eso.

Mirarlos era cómo retroceder en el tiempo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y si ellos no tomaban conciencia de eso, él debería recordárselos.

-----------

N.A:

(1) Pablo Neruda, Poema Nº XX  
De ahí deriva el título de este fic.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!  
La verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado a Hermione y Harry juntos "románticamente"... pero navegando por los foros de mugglenet descubrí que es una idea más o menos popular. De ahí saqué la idea para este fic, dándole el giro según mis propias preferencias, claro...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

¡Ron y Luna! No podía ser, ella no era su tipo, pensó Hermione dando una vuelta en su cama. La había despertado Harry con su costumbre de hablar mientras dormía. Esta noche parecía especialmente agitado.

Hermione se levantó, tomó su almohada, y fue a acostarse en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Al principio ella optaba por despertarlo y él se disculpaba por sus gritos nocturnos, pero a los pocos minutos volvía a dormirse y el ciclo se repetía. A veces sólo murmuraba y Hermione podía dormirse, pero otras gritaba angustiado y era imposible conciliar el sueño a su lado. Entonces ella huía al sofá.

-----

"¿Volví a gritar anoche?", le preguntó Harry mientras llenaba de leche su tazón con cereales.

Hermione asintió mientras terminaba de masticar su tostada.

"Soñaba con esa prisión de Siberia. Vi a Ron, Ginny y otras caras sin rostro. Fue horrible".

Había sido más que horrible, pensó Harry. Como muchas otras veces, no le estaba contando toda la verdad a su esposa. Había visto decenas de rostros enfermos encerrados en celdas pequeñas mientras una voz chillona, que le resultó vagamente familiar, gritaba que nadie vendría a rescatarlos.

La peor parte fue que al despertar, tomó conciencia de que no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso. Tenía la impresión de más de una vez había tenido ese mismo sueño, aún antes que terminara la guerra. Pero tal vez estaba equivocado. Después de todo, para él las pesadillas eran más frecuentes que los sueños normales.

"Esta tarde voy a ir a la Fundación, Molly organizó un partido de quidditch con los chicos que aún no van a Hogwarts", dijo Harry alejando los recuerdos de la mala noche que había pasado.

Hermione asintió vagamente mientras hojeaba la edición diaria de El Profeta, y Harry se preguntó si realmente lo estaba escuchando.

"No me esperes para cenar, tengo una reunión que probablemente se prolongue hasta tarde", comentó Hermione, sin que sus ojos abandonaran el diario.

-----

El usual coro de gritos emocionados saludó a Harry al entrar a la vieja casona en las afueras de Londres donde funcionaba la Fundación que él y los gemelos Weasley iniciado.

Harry caminó hasta donde estaba la Sra. Weasley, rodeada de varios niños que gritaban su nombre y pedían un vuelo en su escoba.

"Los chicos están tan emocionados con el juego...Ginny y yo hemos estado trabajando durante varios días para construir un pequeño campo de quidditch. Tuvimos algunos problemas con los hechizos de ocultamiento, pero ya está arreglado".

Un poco caminando y otro poco empujado por los chicos cada vez más ruidosos, Harry llegó al campo de quidditch, que estimó tendría la tercera parte del tamaño de un campo profesional.

"No, todavía no pueden sacar las escobas, todavía nos falta...", decía Ginny en medio de un enjambre de niños de entre 6 y 10 años.

"¿Esto es lo que estaban esperando?", gritó Harry alzando la caja que contenía la snitch, las budgers y la quaffle para que Ginny pudiera verla por encima de las numerosas cabezas que los separaban.

El nivel de ruido subió aún más, y Ginny tuvo que recurrir a un hechizo para amplificar su voz. Al final fue la presencia de Molly Weasley lo que logró restaurar la calma.

Armaron dos equipos, los leones y los osos, y Harry hizo de árbitro. Después de dos horas de juego todos los niños habían tenido su turno en el aire, y Harry le hizo señas a Ginny para que ella también jugara unos minutos. Ella contestó agitando la mano en lo que pudo haber sido una negación o un saludo, y permaneció sentada junto a su madre.

Después de que la buscadora de los osos se largara a llorar por haber perdido de vista la snitch, y el buscador de los leones se uniera solidariamente al llanto, Harry se lanzó a buscar la pequeña pelotita dorada, haciendo algunas maniobras adicionales sólo a fines de deleitar a su público.

Mientras Molly servía chocolate caliente a chicos muy sonrientes y despeinados, Harry se sentó junto a Ginny diciendo:

"Te hacía señas para que tú también jugaras..."

Ginny lo miró asustada.

"Oh, gracias, pero no podría....ha pasado tanto tiempo".

Harry pensó que tiempo no era lo único que había pasado, pero optó por no recordarle sus sufrimientos.

"Te has vuelto un buen buscador", dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato.

Harry trató de no dejar traslucir lo poco halagador que le pareció el comentario. Él siempre había sido un _buen_ buscador, ahora, era sencillamente brillante.

"Tú eras una gran cazadora".

La mirada de Ginny dejó traslucir cierto dolor. Debía ser difícil saber que durante los últimos cinco años todos hablaron de ti conjugando los verbos en tiempo pasado.

"Era muchas cosas...", murmuró ella pensativa.

La mirada de Ginny se perdió en el horizonte, mientras que la mirada de Harry se perdía en la mueca triste de su boca.

"Hoy Hermione trabajaba hasta tarde...y yo odio cenar solo...¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo?"

-------

Había muchas cosas que la sociedad mágica ignoraba de Harry Potter. Y también había algunos datos conocidos que eran verdades a medias. Entre las primeras, sólo las personas más cercanas a él sabían que Harry eran muy buen cocinero. Había aprendido las bases durante su años en casa de los Dursley, y había tenido que recurrir a toda su inventiva cuando empezó a vivir solo después de graduarse de Hogwarts. Cuando se casó con Hermione algún rincón tradicionalista de su cerebro imaginó que ella se encargaría de la cocina, pero en poco tiempo descubrió que no sería así. Hermione apenas podía llegar a preparar una tostada, aunque generalmente un tanto quemada. Si bien a Harry le gustaba cocinar, muchas veces no estaba en su casa el tiempo necesario para preparar la comida, así que habían contratado a Dobby para que los ayudara con la cena. Para el almuerzo no era necesario, porque la mayoría de las veces ambos comían en su trabajo.

Cuando Harry y Ginny salieron de la chimenea (Ginny y Ron aún no tenían permiso de los sanadores para aparecer), fueron saludados por la voz aguda de Dobby.

Harry no había terminado de incorporarse cuando vio a Ginny sacar su varita en un movimiento tan rápido que pareció casi irreal, y gritó "Stupefy" apuntando a Dobby.

El elfo quedó inmovilizado con una cuchara en la mano apuntado hacia el techo.

"¡Ginny! ¿Qué has hecho?", exclamó Harry aferrando su varita.

Ella lo miró sin verlo, con los ojos desorbitados y temblando fuertemente.

A pesar de que cierta vocecita le advirtió que acercarse a una bruja armada no era lo más seguro, Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Sólo es Dobby...¿lo recuerdas?...trabajaba en Hogwarts".

El saludo chillón de Dobby aún resonaba en sus oídos, y Harry sintió que le recordaba a otra cosa que había escuchado...

Las voces en la prisión de Siberia...las voces chillonas que amenazaban a los prisioneros...eran elfos.

"Ginny" dijo Harry tomándole de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. "Cuando estaban en la prisión, ¿los carceleros eran elfos?"

"Lo siento...", dijo Ginny con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Eran elfos?", insistió Harry.

"Al principio eran mortífagos... pero después venían cada vez menos seguido...hasta que no volvieron más...pero los elfos nos vigilaban con luces...siempre...".

"¿Con luces? ¿Tenían varitas para aplicarles hechizos?"

"No...sólo eran las luces".

Harry deseaba saber más pero Ginny se veía aterrada por el recuerdo. La llevó a la cocina, y luego volvió junto a Dobby.

"Será mejor que hoy cocine yo", le dijo después de despetrificarlo.

Dobby asintió confundido y desapareció con un _plop_.

Cuando Harry volvió a la cocina, vio a Ginny mirando las fotos sobre la repisa.

"La imagen está quieta", dijo Ginny agitando el portarretratos como si así fuera a lograr que las personas en la foto se movieran.

Harry reconoció una foto del día de su boda.

"Es una foto muggle", explicó.

Temió que Ginny le preguntara por qué tenían una foto muggle de su boda sobre la repisa. Y eso no era algo que a Harry y Hermione les gustara recordar. También habían sacado fotos mágicas aquel día, pero estaban guardadas en una caja de zapatos debajo del ropero. En ninguna de esas fotos estaban sonriendo abrazados como en la foto muggle que habían dejado en la cocina. En las fotos mágicas Harry silbaba con las manos en los bolsillos, y en la mayoría Hermione había desaparecido del marco.

"A mí no me gusta que me saquen fotos", comentó Ginny.

"Oh, a mí tampoco".

--------

La reunión con los gnomos del sindicato de Gringotts había terminado antes de lo que esperaba, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de regresar a su casa. Era una tarde de primavera demasiado hermosa como para no aprovecharla, y además debía hacer algunas compras en el callejón Diagon.

Caminó a la deriva entre brujos y magos, más o menos consciente del destino que marcaban sus pasos.

_Cerrado por hoy, lo esperamos mañana_, decía el cartel que colgaba de la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley.

Se detuvo a mirar la vidriera, y se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

"Hermione"

Ron estaba parado detrás suyo, tambaleándose mientras alternaba su peso de un pie al otro.

"Recién cerré....¿Necesitabas algo de aquí?"

Hermione sintió calor en las mejillas y temió que se estuviese sonrojando.

"No...", dijo. "Aunque hay más de uno en la oficina a quien me gustaría jugarle una broma".

Ron pareció un tanto sorprendido.

"Pues si tienes algún compañero como Percy, te comprendo...".

Hermione sintió aún más calor en el rostro. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero le pareció que Ron había dicho el nombre de su hermano con el mismo tono con el que solía mencionar a Snape.

"¿Te gustaría ir al Caldero Chorreante? Podríamos tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla...", dijo Hermione mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar "como en los viejos tiempos".

Ron la miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón al comprender cuánto había extrañado esa expresión de su rostro.

"Seguro".

Caminaron hasta el Caldero, conversando mientras Ron se inclinaba un poco para oírla mejor. Mientras que Harry era apenas una pulgada más alto que Hermione, Ron le sacaba más de una cabeza. Hermione recordó cómo había tenido que estirarse en puntas de pie cuando se besaron por primera vez.

"... a Hogwarts", concluyó Ron mirándola como si esperara un comentario de su parte.

Hermione había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba, que no había escuchado lo que él decía.

Ron se rió ante su cara de confusión.

"Veo que has cambiado, Hermione...en otra época te hubieras horrorizado de que los alumnos de Hogwarts ordenen por lechuza los inventos de Fred y George".

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar por la irresponsabilidad de los gemelos Weasley en enviar sus productos a los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Ron había estirado su mano hacia su cara...¿acaso iba a acariciarla?.

"Tienes una hoja en el cabello", dijo Ron mostrándole la hoja que había retirado de su cabeza.

Hermione sacudió levemente la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a olvidarse de lo que iba a decir. Sintió su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho...no le había pasado algo así desde hacía unos cinco años. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea sentarse a charlar con Ron.

-----

Como siempre, Harry llegó tarde a la sesión de fotos con sus compañeros de equipo. Los Tornados estrenaban un nuevo modelo de túnica y los jugadores debían participar de los correspondientes lanzamientos publicitarios.

Los flashes de las cámaras se sucedían con un espacio de segundos. Cada tanto cambiaban de alineación, o sostenían las escobas de otra forma. En una de las tomas Harry fue ubicado al frente, y el flash le dio con toda la fuerza en la cara, obligándolo a cubrirse los ojos.

Flashes...luces...a eso se refería Ginny...él lo había soñado...

"¿Potter, estás bien?", preguntó el director de los Tornados.

Harry asinitó vagamente mientras su cerebro trabajaba al máximo. ¿Por qué los elfos tomarían fotos de los prisioneros?

-------

N.A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Era el primer día del verano, y en la casa de los Potter eso significaba una cosa: día de limpieza general. A Hermione le hubiera gustado hacerlo más seguido (Harry acumulaba cosas inútiles a un ritmo preocupante), pero no tenía tiempo para más que una limpieza por estación. Para compensar, se limitaba a retar a Harry cada vez que encontraba algún cachivache nuevo entre sus cosas (como una snitch vieja con una alita chueca o un caldero roto). Entonces Harry asentía y llevaba sus cachivaches a otro rincón de la casa donde él creía que ella no los encontraría. Hasta el siguiente día de limpieza.

Para el mediodía Hermione ya había acumulado un canasto lleno de "esas cosas que juntaba Harry", y sabía que en cualquier momento él empezaría con sus intentos de rescatar algunas de ellas.

"Hermione".

Y sí, allí estaba él, listo para luchar por sus pertenencias. Pero no estaba mirando el contenido del canasto.

"¿Qué", preguntó un tanto molesta.

"Hay algo que he estado soñando y me inquieta bastante".

Hermione resopló aún más disgustada. Harry y sus sueños. Hacía años que ella insistía en que Harry iniciara sesiones con el psicomago, pero él era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que ella tenía razón.

"¿Qué sueñas?", preguntó mientras reiniciaba su tarea de reordenar el ático.

"Con la prisión en que estuvieron Ron y Ginny...pero es raro, es como si yo hubiera estado ahí".

Afortunadamente Hermione estaba de espaldas, por lo que Harry no la vio alzar la vista con gesto de "otra vez".

"Hay elfos que gritan y... hay luces...creo son flashes".

Hermione se volvió a mirar a Harry.

"Ron también me contó sobre las luces...¿no crees que estás...interiorizando lo que escuchaste?".

Un punto rojo apareció en ambas mejillas de Harry. Conocía esa expresión de su cara. No era la primera vez que él le ocultaba algo.

"El punto es...¿para qué tomaban fotos?...He estado pensando mucho en eso...y creo que era evidencia sobre los prisioneros...que probablemente usarían como chantaje".

"¿Chantaje? ¡Pero si nadie sabía que los mortífagos tenían prisioneros!".

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber...", dijo Harry con la boca moldeada en su más fuerte expresión de terquedad.

"¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando?".

"Creo que es muy obvio...¡en el ministerio de magia lo sabían!".

Hermione mordió fuerte mientras intentaba suprimir las ganas de zarandear a Harry para que recobrara la razón. Tanto tiempo después, y allí estaba la misma testarudez adolescente que la sacaba de quicio saltando a conclusiones absurdas.

"¿Y cómo crees que pudieron mantener algo así oculto?"

"Pues no lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo", dijo Harry antes de dar un portazo al salir.

Hermione dio un paso para seguirlo, pero luego se quedó quieta en su lugar. Ella había seguido a Harry casi hasta la muerte durante la guerra, sólo porque sabía que él necesitaba su ayuda. Pero esta vez era distinto. Ésta era una locura personal de Harry, y él tendría que arreglárselas solo.

------

Si bien había muchas cosas que Harry odiaba de su fama, tenía que reconocer que numerosas veces le había sido muy útil. Como entrar al Ministerio de Magia y lograr una cita con la ministra Amelia Bones en la misma mañana.

"Buenos días, Harry. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?", lo saludó amablemente la Sra. Bones.

Harry le contó su teoría sobre el ocultamiento de las prisiones durante y después de la guerra. La ministro lo escuchó con atención, y cuando Harry terminó de hablar le dijo:

"Todo este asunto de los prisioneros es terrible, y si las cárceles se hubiesen descubierto antes hubiéramos salvado decenas de vidas. Pero en todo mi tiempo en el ministerio Harry, nunca he oído de chantajes por prisioneros. El Ministerio desconocía por completo la existencia de las dos cárceles."

"Pero tal vez era un secreto...tal vez sólo pocas personas sabían sobre esto...el ministro Kingsley era un obsesivo de su trabajo...tal vez quiso ganar la guerra a toda costa...Si pudiera consultar los archivos del último año de la guerra".

"Temo que eso no será posible, esos archivos se encuentran sellados y nadie podrá leerlos hasta dentro de 50 años...es una cuestión de seguridad nacional", agregó, al ver la expresión sorprendida y ofuscada de Harry.

Harry abandonó el Ministerio tan decepcionado que ni siquiera recordó pasar a saludar a su esposa.

-------

"¡Aquí estoy, Harry!", lo llamó el Sr. Weasley desde su mesita en el Caldero Chorreante.

"Realmente es una agradable coincidencia que me hayas enviado una lechuza...yo también quería charlar contigo".

Harry asintió un tanto confundido. Tal vez la ministro Bones le había contado a Arthur sobre la vista de Harry...

"¿Cómo están tú y Hermione?"

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta, y el Sr. Weasley pareció interpretar su gesto como una mala señal.

"Me imaginé que estarían teniendo problemas".

Ahora Harry estaba completamente perdido. Él le había enviado un mensaje al Sr. Weasley diciendo que había un asunto que le gustaría discutir con él, aunque en la carta no había mencionado que el tema era sobre cómo acceder a los archivos secretos de la guerra, porque no le pareció apropiado. No se esperaba este giro en la conversación. ¿ Y por qué el Sr. Weasley pensaba que Hermione y él tenían problemas?

"Lo de Ron y Ginny...deber ser muy difícil para Uds. dos...Sé que Uds. tenían otros sentimientos antes...y verlos de nuevo..."

Harry permaneció callado, y Arthur tomó esto como una comprobación de su teoría.

"Estar enamorado de una persona, creerla muerta y luego volverla a ver... es lógico que Hermione y tú estén confundidos...La verdad es que a mí me sorprendió mucho que Uds. se casaran...pero ahora comprendo que se llevan bien... creo que vale la pena luchar por lo que tienen y no dejar que un recuerdo se interponga entre Uds..."

El Sr Weasley inclinó la cabeza, y con un tono más suave agregó:

"Tanto Uds. como ellos han cambiado..."

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._ (2)

"Y no creo que acercarse nuevamente a Uds, de _esa_ forma, sea saludable para Ron y Ginny. A veces temo que ellos olvidan que Hermione y tú están casados."

Harry se enderezó en su asiento. Ahora entendía a dónde apuntaba Arthur Weasley.

"A mí sólo me interesa recuperar la amistad que teníamos con Ron y Ginny...y estoy seguro de que Hermione siente lo mismo".

Arthur desvió la mirada a un costado, y Harry se odió a sí mismo por haber sonado tan poco convincente. Suspirando, ocultó la cara entre sus manos.

"Agradezco tu preocupación, Arthur...pero hay otro tema del cual me gustaría hablar...¿Hay algún modo de acceder a los archivos del último tiempo de la guerra?"

"¿Los archivos? Están sellados...¿para qué querrías...?"

"Quisiera consultar algo sobre Vodelmort".

Arthur se sobresaltó ante el nombre. Cinco años después de su caída, el mundo mágico aún se asustaba de aquel nombre.

"Todos los archivos sobre la guerra están en la Oficina de Papeleo del primer piso del Ministerio...aunque supongo que lo relacionado con Ya Sabes Quién estará en la zona de acceso restringido...De todos modos, no se pueden abrir hasta dentro de 50 años, y no hay forma de romper esos hechizos de seguridad".

Harry se acarició la barbilla pensativo. Acababa de ocurrírsele una gran idea.

------

Hermione pasó los dos últimos minutos de la tarde mirando avanzar las agujas del reloj de su oficina. Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco en punto sonrió y se apresuró a aparecerse en Sortilegios Weasley. Había quedado en pasar a buscar a Ron para ayudarlo a comprar un regalo para Luna. La tarea no le entusiasmaba mucho (Hermione no podía entender qué había visto Ron en ella), pero siempre resultaba agradable pasar un rato con Ron.

Cuando se marcharon los últimos clientes, Ron se acercó a saludarla.

"Hermione, gracias por venir hasta aquí...pero temo que ha sido en vano...siento no haberte avisado pero no tuve un rato libre en todo el día".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Luna y yo terminamos..."

"Oh, lo siento mucho...", dijo Hermione feliz de que Ron estuviera ordenando unos estantes y por lo tanto no pudiera ver lo poco apenada que en realidad estaba por la noticia.

"Me dijo que sentía que yo siempre la dejaba a un lado...no sé, tal vez no sirvo para estas cosas...", agregó con desazón.

"Eso no es verdad", lo consoló Hermione.

Ron se sentó en una silla y Hermione se acercó a él, apoyando una mano en su hombro como gesto de consuelo.

"¿Crees que tú y yo...si las cosas hubieran sido distintas...crees que...?", Ron alzó la vista y la miró con cierta ilusión.

Pero Hermione no estaba pensando claramente. Lo único que le importaba era que Ron estaba triste y ella desfallecía de ganas de abrazarlo. Se inclinó, acercando su rostro al de Ron, mirando su propio reflejo en los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de él y deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

Las campanillas de la puerta tembletearon y se escuchó un "Oh" ahogado.

Harry estaba parado frente a ellos, mirándolos con la boca entreabierta.

"Estaba...la puerta estaba abierta", balbuceó.

Hermione pensó que así no debía verse alguien que acababa de encontrar a su esposa apunto de besar a otro hombre. Hubiera esperado que se enojara, que gritara con sus ímpetus de adolescente rebelde. Sin embargo, Harry parecía una persona que por primera vez había entendido el secreto del universo. Un secreto que hacía mucho esperaba comprender, y que tal vez en algún momento había empezado a sospechar. Un secreto que no le gustaba por completo, pero que a pesar de todo estaba empezando a aceptar.

-------

Después de su charla con el Sr. Weasley, Harry había decidido infiltrarse en Ministerio de Magia. Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero ahora su objetivo era la Oficina de Papeleo del primer piso. Había ideado un plan para escabullirse sin ser visto, y tan sólo necesitaba algunos de los inventos que comercializaban Fred y George. Fue una coincidencia, o quizás una ironía del destino, que al entrar a Sortilegios Weasley se encontrara frente a frente con el otro tema que había conversado con Arthur.

Desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry había tomado una posición extrema, que él consideraba segura, frente a las emociones: ignorarlas. Había ignorado el dolor por la pérdida de su padrino y de algunos de sus compañeros, el amor que sentía por Ginny, el horror y pánico tras las muertes de Ron y ella, el miedo de enfrentarse a Voldemort, la tristeza de sentirse siempre solo... No, nunca había podido engañarse con respecto a esto último, nada lo aterraba más que la soledad...por eso se había casado con Hermione, por eso seguía intentando creer que ella y él debían seguir juntos a pesar de saber perfectamente que nunca habían estado enamorados...

Y allí estaba ella, casi besando al que fue el amor de su vida, y Harry ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que él la había besado en la boca. Tal vez porque cada vez que la besaba pensaba en otra cosa.

Harry siempre había luchado por ignorar ciertas cosas, pero ahora tenía una verdad incuestionable danzando frente a sus ojos. Al menos podía dejar que ella fuera feliz. Fue por eso que cuando le dijo"Tenemos que hablar", lo hizo con una serenidad que casi lo sorprendió a él mismo.

------------

(2) Pablo Neruda, Poema nº XX


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

"Creo que en fondo lo sabíamos...¿no?", preguntó Hermione mientras Harry se servía un vaso de agua. Su cocina ordenada nunca se había visto tan solitaria.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tú lo sabes, él día que nos casamos..."

-------

Sin decirle a nadie, ambos habían acudido en secreto al Registro Mágico para casarse lejos de la cobertura de la prensa y de las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

El Registro Mágico estaba ubicado en un edificio subterráneo a unas cuadras del Hospital San Mungo, y entre sus oficinas principales estaban el Departamento de Contratos entre Magos/Brujas y otros seres mágicos, Registro de Patentes de Escobas de uso familiar y Asesoría para conflictos judiciales con muggles.

Harry y Hermione se formaron en la cola para el Departamento de Contratos entre Magos y Brujas, y una arpía (literalmente) les entregó pergamino y pluma y les indicó que pasaran por la Oficina de contratos no anulables.

La oficina estaba vacía excepto por una mesita con dos tazas de té y un cartel que decía "_Bébeme_", que a Hermione le recordó a un libro muggle que había leído en su infancia.(1)

Ambos bebieron su respectiva taza de té y se sentaron para completar el formulario que les habían entregado antes. Pero no tenían tinta, y las plumas no escribían. Hermione salió para avisarle a la arpía que se había olvidado de entregarles un tintero, y ésta le respondió:

"¿Cada uno tomó su taza de té?"

"Sí, pero qué tiene eso que ver con..."

"¿Y después de beber el té probaron escribir?"

"Sí, pero no veo cómo..."

"¿Pero no salió tinta de las plumas?"

"Ni una gota, pero igual..."

"Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer por Uds."

Hermione gritó de frustración y Harry acudió a su lado. Después de oír la misma explicación, preguntó:

"¡Nosotros queremos casarnos!".

"Pues no aquí".

Harry se descargó gritando contra la burocracia mágica, a lo cual la arpía contestó con unos cuantos gruñidos, y finalmente abandonaron el lugar cabizbajos.

Al día siguiente resolvieron casarse en una ceremonia civil muggle, a la que únicamente asistieron los padres de Hermione, quienes tomaron las fotos.

Después de aquel incidente Hermione había iniciado una pequeña investigación sobre los contratos mágicos no anulables (como el contrato de matrimonio) y sus prerrequisitos, y había descubierto el té y las plumas estaban hechizados para que sólo quienes estuvieran realmente dispuestos a cumplir con el contrato pudieran completar el pergamino. Condición que ni ella ni Harry habían cumplido.

----------------

"Si tú sientes algo por Ron...lo mejor sería que nos separemos...", dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

En el fondo, Harry se sentía un poco triste. Realmente lo asustaba la idea de vivir solo de nuevo.

"Harry, sabes que yo te quiero...pero estamos viviendo un engaño", empezó Hermione, tratando de ahogar el temblor en su voz.

"Prométeme una cosa", dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

"¿Qué?"

"Que siempre seremos amigos."

Los dos se abrazaron en silencio, y Hermione sonrió porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía al alma tan liviana.

-----

La noticia de la separación de los Potter ocupó la portada del número siguiente de Corazón de Bruja. Según el redactor de la nota, aún más asombrosa que la separación había sido enterarse de que _El niño que vivió y salvó al mundo_ se había casado mediante una ceremonia muggle. El mundo mágico no conocía el divorcio, ya que el matrimonio inscripto en el Registro Mágico constituía un contrato no anulable. Harry leyó distintas especulaciones sobre la causa de su separación, pero ninguna le causó tanta gracia como una nota de El Quisquilloso, que alegaba que el nuevo director de los Tornados no aceptaba jugadores casados en su equipo, porque éstos perdían demasiado tiempo con sus familias.

Hermione alquiló un apartamento cercano al Ministerio, y Harry le ayudó a mudar sus pertenencias. Los trámites en el juzgado muggle para declarar su divorcio los mantuvieron ocupados durante todo un mes, cosa que disgustó mucho a Harry, porque no tuvo tiempo para continuar con su plan para acceder a los archivos sellados de la guerra.

Pero eso no era lo único que ponía de mal humor a Harry. Cuando llegaba de las prácticas encontraba todo ordenado por Dobby y su cena lista, pero no tenía con quien charlar. Muchas veces utilizaba la red flú para conversar con Hermione, quien también parecía estar bastante deprimida. Finalmente ella le confesó que desde el anuncio de su separación, no había vuelto a ver a Ron, y ella sospechaba que él la estaba evitando. Hermione no tardó en notar que algo también preocupaba a su ex esposo. Fue la primera discusión que tuvieron desde que se habían separado.

"¿Sigues soñando sobre las prisiones?"

Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Generalmente Hermione evitaba hablar sobre sus sueños.

"Vamos Harry..."

"No es eso...he estado pensando en los últimos tiempos de la guerra...¿sabías que los archivos de esa época están sellados?"

"Por supuesto que están sellados...", replicó Hermione, y Harry pudo ver que estaba luchando consigo misma para no agregar nada más.

"Debe haber alguna forma de abrirlos..."

"¿Abrirlos?...¿Acaso estás pensando en robarlos?", agregó con una extraña mezcla de enojo y temor.

"¿Realmente crees que en el ministerio no sabían nada sobre los prisioneros?", preguntó Harry alzando un poco la voz.

Hermione permaneció callada mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, y finalmente suspiró con resignación.

"Harry...no es tu culpa lo que pasó...tú no sabías, nadie sabía sobre esto...", Hermione parecía estar dudando si continuar hablando. "No puedes salvar a todo el mundo".

Harry se puso de pie enfurecido, pero Hermione continuó hablando, ahora más rápido.

"Ya pasó ...ojalá las prisiones se hubieran descubierto antes...pero no fue así...no intentes borrar tu frustración por no haber podido hacer algo al respecto cometiendo la locura de robar archivos del Ministerio de Magia...aunque descubrieras que hubo un gran ocultamiento, ¿qué solucionaría eso?".

"Pues tendría a quién culpar", dijo Harry. Y sin decir nada más desapareció.

-----------

Harry recién volvió a ver a Ginny en la fiesta de cumpleaños que sus compañeros de quidditch organizaron para él. Hermione había viajado a un congreso en Brasil, y no pudo asistir pero le envió su regalo de siempre, un libro.

Comodoro Pyllet, uno de los cazadores del equipo, hablaba con Ginny y parecía empecinado en invitarla a bailar, aunque ella se veía aún más tenaz en rechazarlo. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron había ido con Luna, y ambos se estaban riendo de lo que Fred y George les estaban contando. Harry pensó que tal vez fuera mejor que Hermione no estuviera ahí. Ver a Ron y Luna juntos no hubiera ayudado a alegrarla.

Comodoro le hizo señas, y Harry se acercó a él y a Ginny.

"¡Potter! Tienes que ayudarme...por camaradería de equipo..."

Harry se apoyó en la pared y los miró por encima de sus lentes.

"Tu invitada no quiere bailar conmigo...y eso que le he dicho que si me rechaza será culpable de mi suicidio".

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero. Sin duda, éste había abusado un poco del whisky de fuego.

"No debe querer que le aplasten los pies...", comentó Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.

Comodoro resopló y comentó algo ininteligible mientras se alejaba rumbo al bar.

"¿Crees que después vuelva a la carga?", preguntó Ginny.

"Temo desilusionarte, pero probablemente tu admirador te cambie por unas de copas".

Ginny se volvió a mirarlo y su mirada se volvió más seria.

"Hace un tiempo que no te veía...y quería decirte que siento mucho lo de Hermione y tú".

Harry inclinó la cabeza para mirarla mejor, pero sus lentes resbalaron por su nariz y cayeron hacia las manos de Ginny.

"Aún tienes tus reflejos de buscadora", le dijo Harry mientras tomaba los lentes.

"Deberías arreglarlos, si están tan flojos se te volverán a caer en cualquier momento".

"Hermione hacía eso", replicó Harry con un suspiro.

Ginny lo miró con atención.

"Sabes, si hablas con ella..."

Harry dio un salto.

"¡Oh no!...yo sí hablo con ella…nunca dejamos de ser amigos..."

"Pero siempre la necesitaste terriblemente".

"Eso es verdad, en cierta forma", contestó rascándose la barbilla. "Pero nunca cómo necesité ...", Harry se mordió los labios. Había estado a punto de decir _" cómo necesité de ti"_.

Ginny pareció no darse cuenta de su semi confesión.

"Ron me contó lo que pasó aquella tarde en el local de Sortilegios Weasley...él estaba desolado por su pelea con Luna... me dijo que aquel beso fue una confusión...".

"Ya hablé con Ron sobre eso", dijo Harry mirando a Ron y a Luna, quienes ahora estaban bailando en trencito con el resto de los Weasley. "No entiendo como Ron puede estar saliendo con Luna, después de haber estado enamorado de Hermione... son tan distintas..."

"Luna es muy dulce, y siempre sintió algo especial por Ron...ella me dijo que estuvo investigando sobre las desapariciones de magos durante la guerra, porque sospechaba que la información oficial estaba distorsionada...ya sabes como es su padre, los Lovegood nunca confiaron en el Ministerio de Magia... Luna dijo que sabía que nos volvería a ver".

Las palabras de Ginny fueron como golpe de inspiración. Harry sabía que Luna sólo creía en las cosas más sorprendentes, pero tal vez ella pudiera ayudarlo. Nada le gustaría más a la hija del editor de El Quisquilloso que descubrir información oculta por el Ministerio de Magia.

-----

Luna recibió a Harry en su oficina, que en la puerta tenía un cartel que indicaba "Srta Lovegood, reportera junior".

"¡Hola, Harry! Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido...ahora podremos publicar la verdad sobre los contratos inhumanos a los que someten a los jugadores de quidditch..."

Harry alzó una mano haciendo un movimiento de negación, mientras giraba la vista a un costado. Luna no había cambiado nada desde sus días en Hogwarts. Realmente, no podía entender cómo Ron soportaba sus divagues.

"No hay ningún contrato extraño, Luna...vine aquí por algo que me contó Ginny..."

Luna se acomodó en su silla mientras jugaba con su pluma, la cual cambiaba de color cada dos segundos. Casi se hubiera podido decir que se veía más sorprendida de lo habitual.

Harry narró a Luna sus sueños sobre la prisión, los elfos, las fotos, lo que Ginny le había confirmado, su intento de acceder a los archivos de la guerra. Cuando terminó Luna se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante varios minutos, y cuando Harry no soportó más la espera preguntó:

"¿Tú qué sabes de esos archivos sellados? ¿Qué es lo que el Ministerio ha estado ocultando?"

Luna suspiró resignada.

"El gobierno nos oculta tantas cosas... los gnomos antropófagos, las serpientes que viven en los inodoros, la verdadera distancia a la luna...en fin..."

Luna pareció perderse en sus pensamientos y Harry tosió para devolverla a la realidad.

"Voy a confesarte algo Harry, pero lo que voy a decirte no debe salir de aquí..."

Harry asintió entusiasmado.

"Durante la guerra papá recibió varias lechuzas anónimas denunciando que los mortífagos tenían prisiones en lugares muy lejanos...pero no publicó nada, así es él, nunca publica sin pruebas fehacientes (Harry suprimió con dificultad un gemido de incredulidad)... cuando se descubrió aquella cárcel en la Antártida se confirmaron nuestras sospechas...y sabíamos que debía haber otra cárcel más, donde yo tenía esperanzas de que estuvieran Ron y Ginny... así que fuimos a reclamar al Ministerio que investigaran la existencia de la otra prisión, pero nos dijeron que era sólo un mito de la postguerra...Así que una noche papá y yo entramos clandestinamente al Ministerio, y fuimos a la Oficina de Papeleo del primer piso donde mantienen todos los archivos...no fue fácil, prepararnos nos llevó más de un mes...pero los archivos sellados son imposibles de abrir...necesitaríamos viajar en el tiempo, y eso sí que es imposible..."

Harry la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

"Sobre eso último he estado pensando..."

--------

(1)Alicia en el país de las maravillas, de Lewis Carroll.

N.A.: Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Realmente son muy amables!


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando muchos años después Harry le contaba la anécdota a sus nietos, lo hacía de una forma que sonaba como otra gran aventura de Harry Potter. En esa versión de la historia, una de las favoritas de los más pequeños, Luna era una espía internacional de una agencia inexistente, cuya misión era ayudar a Harry a develar la verdad sobre el número exacto de variedades de caramelos Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

En rigor a la verdad, había sido emocionante, pero el asunto en general careció por completo de la elegancia y estilo de una aventura con todas sus letras.

Para empezar, Luna casi arruinó todo al confundirse de día y aparecerse en el ministerio un viernes a las ocho de la noche, asustando de muerte a varios elfos que hacían la limpieza del primer piso. Aquietó las interrogantes que suscitó su despiste culpando a su poca concentración durante el proceso de aparición.

Cuando finalmente tanto Luna como Harry estuvieron juntos en el lugar y momento correctos, empezó la verdadera acción. Siguiendo el plan, ambos se dirigieron primero al departamento de misterios, donde tras su excursión cuando estaba en quinto año, Harry sabía que se guardaban los giratiempos.

Gracias a la túnica de invisibilidad de Harry, los zapatos sin ruido inventados por los gemelos Weasley y un perfume extraño fabricado por Luna, lograron pasar por la garita de seguridad de la entrada sin ser detectados. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta el noveno piso, y allí nuevamente Harry se enfrentó a un largo pasillo con una puerta al final. Luna le había explicado que todas las puertas del Ministerio estaban ahora protegidas por una contraseña, y que en su "visita" anterior ella había desarrollado un hechizo que revelaba la palabra secreta en cuestión. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando en la puerta las letras dibujaron con claridad "Voldemort".

Pero toda la diversión se borró de su mente cuando abrieron la puerta y una figura alta de túnica negra se abalanzó sobre ellos. Aunque estaba bastante oscuro a Harry le bastó escuchar aquella risa fría para reconocer a Voldemort. En medio del espanto de verlo tras dos años de creerlo destruido para siempre, Harry tardó en escuchar lo que Luna gritaba detrás suyo.

"¡Es un boggart!"

Harry dio un paso atrás y al enfrentarse con Luna, Voldemort cayó al piso y se transformó en una bruja rubia con el rostro desfigurado. Así debía verse la madre de Luna tras morir por una explosión...Harry no sabía que había sido Luna quien la había encontrado.

Los sollozos de Luna lo hicieron reaccionar y tomando su varita gritó:

"¡Riddikulus!"

El cuerpo desapareció al instante, pero el efecto que había causado en ellos duró bastante más. En silencio avanzaron por un pasillo estrecho, que devino en un gran hall iluminado por numerosas velas. Eso no era lo que Harry recordaba de la entrada al departamento de misterios. El hall era circular, y había doce puertas ubicadas en las paredes, todas equidistantes con respecto a sus vecinas. Alguna de esas puertas llevaba a la Habitación del Tiempo, donde estaban guardados los giratiempos.

Utilizando la navaja que Sirius le había regalado, fue abriendo las puertas, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lo supo por la luz brillante y el repiqueo de miles de relojes que lo saludaron al abrir la puerta. Entraron con cierto temor, tratando de no recordar las circunstancias por las cuales habían estado ahí la última (y única) vez.

Tal como lo recordaban, dentro una gran caja de cristal, numerosos giratiempos de distinto tamaño reposaban sobre los estantes.

Tras varias investigaciones en el tema, Harry había aprendido que el tamaño de los giratiempos indicaba su alcance, por ejemplo los más pequeños sólo manejaban variaciones de horas. Como ellos necesitaban uno que manejara años, eligieron uno color bronce de unos 15 centímetros de diámetro, y con un hechizo que Harry había descubierto en un libro de artes oscuras, lograron hacerlo desaparecer de su estante y hacerlo reaparecer en sus manos.

"Parte uno, lista", murmuró Harry mientras guardaba el artefacto en su bolsillo."Ahora tenemos que llegar el primer piso".

Esto les llevó más tiempo del que pensaban, ya que en algún lugar doblaron en el sentido equivocado y les costó bastante volver a encontrar las escaleras.

Una vez que llegaron al primer piso Luna indicó el camino hasta la Oficina de Papeleo, que resultó ser una habitación enorme con ficheros desde el piso hasta el techo.

Harry se acercó a una pared y con su varita iluminó los carteles para leer los indicadores, pero Luna lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Esos son archivos comunes...nosotros estamos buscando la sección restringida...¿Ves esto?"

Harry miró el piso y vio que estaban parados sobre una alfombra verde con unos dibujos extraños que parecían pulpos con peluca.

Luna murmuró unos hechizos en un idioma que Harry nunca había oído, y los pulpos empezaron a moverse hasta desaparecer de la alfombra, y al instante la alfombra también desapareció y en su lugar había ahora unas escaleras que bajaban.

"Este es un entrepiso secreto...aquí guardan todo los que nos quieren ocultar", le explicó Luna.

Lo primero que Harry vio, y que le hizo dar un salto, fue una estatua de tamaño real. del ex - ministro Fudge.

"¿Qué hace esto aquí?"

"Supongo que nadie quiere recodarlo..."

"¿Y ahora?"

Luna señaló unas cajas apiladas detrás de la estatua de Fudge. Las cajas estaban ordenadas según su color: a la izquierda las rojas, en el medio las anaranjadas, y a la derecha, las verdes.

Harry se acercó a una de las cajas verdes y leyó un inscripción que decía:

_Radagast – 125_

Una de las anaranjadas decía:

_Nessie- 7445._

"¿La encontraste?", preguntó Luna, mientras leía las etiquetas de las cajas rojas.

"Pues no sé qué estoy buscando exactamente", contestó Harry.

"Mmmm...supongo que faltarán unos 16.000 días...creo que la caja aún debe ser de color rojo".

"¿Entonces los números indican cuánto falta para poder abrir la caja, y los colores son para clasificarlas?"

Luna asintió distraída, y Harry empezó a leer las etiquetas con más interés.

_Kingsley – 16.883_

Harry abrió la boca para avisarle a Luna que lo había encontrado, pero estaba tan emocionado que no le salió la voz.

"¿Estás bien? Suena como si estuvieras hiperventilando...", comentó Luna al acercarse.

"Ahh..lo has encontrado...ahora sólo tenemos que escondernos".

Se ocultaron tras la pila de cajas rojas que tenían mayor numeración.

Harry colocó la cadena del giratiempos en sus cuellos, y adelantó el reloj 16.883 días. Si todo salía bien, aparecerían en la medianoche del día en que la caja se abriría y tendrían un par de horas para ver el contenido, hasta que un empleado fuese a buscar la caja para recatalogarla.

El indicador al costado del giratiempos marcaba 46,2 años ó16.883 días , y respirando profundo Harry apretó el botón que lo pondría en funcionamiento.La sala oscura desapareció y tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia adelante. A su alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse.

Luna se veía como si fuera a vomitar.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No...pero mira...¡la caja!"

La caja decía _Kingsley – 0_, y se había vuelto de color blanco.

Harry sintió la misma ansiedad que lo invadía unos segundos antes de atrapar la Snitch. Sin esfuerzo levantó la tapa, y vio numerosos pergaminos amarillentos enrollados. Desenrolló uno, y muy emocionado empezó a leerlo.

_20 de marzo de 1998_

_El agente 04 de la Orden reportó actividad inusual en un barrio muggle de Londres. Se envió una grupo de agentes a..._

Harry volvió a enrollar el pergamino y tomó otro.

_15 de abril de 1998_

_Ataque nocturno en el callejón Diagon. El blanco fue el tesoro central de Gringotts..._

Después de una hora Luna y Harry estaban sentados en medio de una barricada de pergaminos enrollados que no les habían interesado.

"Debe haber una forma más fácil de buscar...", resopló Harry mientras arrojaba el trigésimo pergamino inútil a su lado. La caja aún estaba prácticamente llena.

La mirada de Harry se desvió a la tapa de la caja.

_Dime qué buscas_, tenía escrito en la cara interna.

Harry tomó su varita y la agitó por encima de la caja diciendo:

"Ginny Weasley"

Y cuatro pergaminos saltaron hacia su varita como alfileres atraídos por un imán.

Luna le dirigió una mirada de admiración, y se inclinó junto a él para leer el primer pergamino.

_24 de mayo de 1998_

_Ataque en Hogsmeade, hora estimada de comienzo 14 hs. Un grupo de siete mortífagos apareció en cercanías del poblado conjurando la Marca Oscura. Los agentes 11,15 y 22 estaban en turno de vigilancia y los interceptaron, provocando la caída de dos mortífagos. Los restantes se dispersaron hacia los negocios, provocando un pánico generalizado._

Harry saltó las líneas buscando lo que le interesaba.

_El agente 15 siguió a dos mortífagos que interrumpieron en la tienda conocida como Zonko´s, donde se encontraban cinco alumnos de Hogwarts que luego fueron reconocidos como Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Tommas Chudley, Dennis Creevey y Angelina Donaldson. Uno de los mortífagos ejecutó la maldición imperio sobre el Sr. Chudley, quien luego atacó al agente 15, obstruyendo su visión de lo que ocurría después. El agente reportó escuchar un chasquido fuerte al ser alcanzado por una explosión que lo tiró a varios metros del lugar. Cuando pudo acercarse al lugar la tienda estaba en su mayor parte destruida y no encontró rastro de los mortífagos ni de los alumnos. _

_Las investigaciones parecen indicar que la explosión en Zonkos fue ocasionada por la utilización de excesivos hechizos defensivos en proximidad de artefactos explosivos comercializados por el lugar, lo cual ocasionó una reacción en cadena._

Harry continuó leyendo el primer pergamino, pero no encontró nada que no supiera. Aquella era la versión que había sido publicada en El Profeta.

Luna desplegó el segundo pergamino, y un sobre con los bordes rasgados cayó al suelo.

_30 de mayo de 1998_

_La patrulla de escrutinio de lechuzas ha interceptado esta mañana un sobre sospechoso dirigido a Harry Potter. _

Harry se apresuró a tomar el sobre, y vio su nombre escrito sobre éste. Una foto se deslizó entre sus manos, y en ella vio a Ron y a Ginny, con los ojos vendados y forcejeando por liberarse de sus ataduras.

_El sobre sólo tenía una inscripción indicando el nombre del destinatario, y contenía una foto de dos prisioneros, identificados como Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, ambos desaparecidos durante el ataque del 24 de mayo en Hogsmeade. _

_Según data en el archivo HP12/91 y HP24/92 tanto el Sr como la Srta Weasley son amigos cercanos del Sr. Potter. El asesor de seguridad Sr. McNorton indica la posibilidad de una nueva situación de chantaje emocional contra el Sr. Potter como la contenida en el archivo 55/95 con respecto al Sr. Sirius Black. Por lo tanto se procede a retener la correspondencia del Sr. Potter hasta comprobar la veracidad de la foto adjuntada._

Harry cerró los puños con fuerza, dejando caer el pergamino. ¿Cómo habían podido ocultarle algo así? Temblando de furia desenrolló el cuarto pergamino.

_10 de junio de 1998_

_Se ha detenido a un alumno de Hogwarts sospechado de intentar contactar al Sr. Potter sobre los paraderos de Ronald y Ginevra Weasley. El mismo ha sido identificado como Theodere Nott, cuyo padre cumple sentencia en Azkaban por los delitos detallados en el archivo 55/95 ._

_El Sr. Nott ha provisto detalles sobre la supuesta ubicación de una prisión en el norte de Rusia. El asesor de seguridad Sr. McNorton ha designado una comisión especial, conformada por los agentes 03,05 y 10 para investigar la existencia de esta prisión._

Nott...Harry recordaba ese nombre. Era uno de los mortífagos que los habían atacado en el Departamento de misterios. Sabía que tenía un hijo en Hogwarts, pero no recordaba su rostro.

El cuarto pergamino era el más extenso de todos.

_18 de junio de 1998_

_El agente 10, único sobreviviente de la misión consignada para investigar la existencia de prisiones de mortífagos, presenta su declaración ante el Comité de Seguridad conformado por Sr. McNorton, la Sra. Carridge y el ministro Kingsley. _

_El agente ha verificado la existencia de una prisión ubicada en 65º latitud norte, 135º longitud este, donde estarían retenidas unas cuatro docenas de personas. _

_En esta prisión estarían alojados Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, cuyos mechones de pelo fueron encontrados en un sobre vacío dirigida al Sr. Potter e interceptado el 16 de junio. El ministro Kingsley ha resaltado la importancia de proteger al Sr. Potter del efecto de estos hechos, a fines de lograr su mejor perfomance en la gran batalla que se avecina. _

_El Sr. McNorton estima que el rescate de todos los prisioneros requeriría de no menos de quince Aurores, número excesivo teniendo en cuenta las numerosas bajas que las últimas batallas han provocado_.

_Por todo lo anterior este Comité decide considerar la existencia de las prisiones como secreto de Estado. Únicamente las personas abajo firmantes están al tanto este hecho, y se comprometen ha procurar su pronta solución en el momento adecuado. Se procede a encriptar las doscientas once fotos que han sido recibidas hasta el momento._

Harry trató de hablar pero tenía la garganta seca. ¿Cuándo pensaban el Sr. McNorton, la Sra. Carridge y el ministro Kingsley que sería el momento adecuado?

En silencio ordenaron la caja, mientras Harry no dejaba de pensar. Una vez más, la culpa recaía en él. El Comité de seguridad había mantenido secreta toda esa información para que él no hiciera el mismo despliegue de irracionalidad que a sus quince años, y por querer salvar a sus dos amigos condenara al mundo entero. Con un fervor mayor al que nunca había sentido, odió su destino de héroe involuntario.

"Hay algo que no me cierra...¿por qué el Ministerio no hizo nada sobre esto cuando terminó la guerra? Los mortífagos desaparecieron y sólo quedaban elfos cuidando las prisiones...hubiera sido muy fácil liberarlos...", Harry pudo decir finalmente.

"Kingsley habrá temido que se difundiera que antes no habían hecho nada al respecto".

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Kingsley murió en una emboscada unos días después de la última batalla...¿qué pasó con McNorton y Carridge?"

Luna entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

"McNorton...creo que murió defendiendo a su familia...No, no ... fue quien mató a Draco Malfoy, cuando intentó escapar de su juicio...al verlo, la madre de Draco terminó con él"

Harry asintió al recordar la noticia.

"Sí...y Carridge desapareció en los últimos días de la guerra...tal vez terminó en una de las prisiones que se esforzaba en ocultar".

Luna y Harry se miraron al comprender lo que había pasado.

"Entonces no quedaba nadie que supiera de las prisiones".

"Estaba el agente que las investigó, pero probablemente murió en el campo de batalla".

"Nos olvidamos del hijo de Nott".

Luna agitó su varita sobre la caja pronunciado "Theodore Nott", y dos pergaminos salieron del montón. A uno de esos ya lo habían leído. El otro decía:

_29 de junio de 1998_

_Veinticuatro horas después de la caída de Quien no debe ser nombrado, se han reportado numerosos desbandes entre grupos de supuestos mortífagos. _

_Esta mañana se ha reportado una pelea en el Colegio Hogwarts en la cual resultaron muertos Gregory Goyle y Theodere Nott, ambos sospechados de pertenecer a una división juvenil de mortífagos. Los testigos aseguraron que la discusión se inició porque los compañeros d el Sr. Nott descubieron que éste mantenía una relación sentimental con la Srta. Weasley, prisionera desde..._

Harry cerró el pergamino por efecto de la sorpresa.

"No hay mucho más, los últimos pergaminos son del 30 de junio.", dijo Luna mientras revisaba la caja. "Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver".

Luna, que no había alcanzado a leer todo y por lo tanto estaba menos impactada que Harry, atrasó el giratiempos y llevó a Harry del brazo a devolver el aparato a su lugar en la Habitación del tiempo.

--------

N.A: Gracias a todos por sus saludos! Muy feliz año para Uds. también!!


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Harry recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera enfrentado una revelación divina. Estaba en su sexto año en Hogwarts y se acercaba el último día en Hogsmeade antes de Navidad. Ron y él estaban hablando sobre el último partido de quidditch cuando entraron al Gran Salón y vieron a un chico rubio de Hufflepuff inclinándose para hablar con Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ron soltó un quejido extraño y en voz baja le preguntó a Harry.

"¿Quién es ése?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¿Crees que la está invitando a Hogsmeade?"

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a Hermione, mientras Ron seguía mirando nada disimuladamente cómo su hermana conversaba con aquel chico rubio.

"Hermione..."

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella sin levantar la vista de _Transfiguración avanzada_.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir con Ginny a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade."

Hermione alzó la cabeza y escrutó a Ron con la mirada.

"Me llegó una lechuza de mamá...está preocupada por Ginny...teme que ella siga los pasos de Fred y George...Bueno, y este es su año de tú obtuviste 12 TIMOS, creo que podrías darle algunos consejos..."

Harry podía ver que las orejas de Ron estaban volviéndose coloradas, y que evitaba mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Pensó que Ron no tenía ninguna chance de convencer a Hermione con aquella patraña sobre los TIMOS y Ginny. Para su sorpresa, Hermione asintió mientras volvía a abrir su libro.

"Ya quedé con Ginny en ir juntas a Hogsmeade...va a acompañarme a comprar una túnica nueva".

Llegó el día de la salida a Hogsmeade, y si bien hacía mucho frío, el sol brillaba con fuerza en un cielo muy azul. Hermione iba charlando con Ginny, dándole consejos sobre la preparación para los TIMOS, y Harry iba junto a Ron unos pasos más atrás.

Después de una hora de mirar vidrieras todo marchaba normalmente, hasta que se cruzaron a dos chicos de 3º año de Gryffindor sollozando en un rincón. Hermione se acercó a ellos, y cuando vio que Ron no mostraba signos de seguirla, volvió sobre sus pasos y lo arrastró de la manga.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron apartados, mirando como Hermione preguntaba algo y uno de los chicos levantaba la cabeza, e intentaba contestar a pesar de que su lengua de medio metro se enrollaba y desenrollaba constantemente.

Harry captó la mirada de Ginny, y pudo ver por su media sonrisa que ella también sabía lo que estaba pasando. Aquellos dos chicos habían probado las invenciones de Fred y George.

"Creo que alguien de séptimo año les quiso jugar una broma", dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry y Ginny. "Tendremos que llevarlos con Madam Pomfrey".

"¿Tendremos?", preguntó Ron sobresaltado.

"No sé si recuerdas que somos prefectos...", replicó Hermione frunciendo las cejas.

"¿Acaso no pueden volver solos?"

Hermione miró a Ron entrecerrando los ojos y éste asintió derrotado.

"Está bien..."

Hermione sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Ginny.

"Estas son unas cosas que quería comprar para mamá y papá como regalo de Navidad...¿me harías el favor de conseguirlas por mí?...toma, creo que con diez galeones alcanzará..."

"Sí, no hay problema", contestó Ginny sonriendo.

Harry se aprestó a seguir a Ron y Hermione rumbo a Hogwarts, pero Ron lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia un costado.

"Sabes, Harry...creo que sería mejor que tú te quedaras con Ginny...así le ayudas a traer los regalos".

Harry miró a Ron alzando una ceja. Estaba seguro de que ése no era el verdadero motivo por el cual Ron no quería dejar a su hermana sola. Abrió la boca para decirle a Ron que no podía estar por siempre espantando a los admiradores de su hermana, pero Ron le ganó de mano diciendo en voz alta:

"Harry...no te molesta que Ginny te acompañe, ¿no?..."

Tanto Hermione como Ginny se volvieron a ver a Harry, y éste no tardó en comprender que sonaría como un maleducado si decía que quería irse. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Finalmente Hermione y Ron se marcharon junto con los dos chicos de tercer año, y Harry y Ginny quedaron solos.

"Ranas de chocolate y dos agendas _recuérdalo – todo_..." dijo Ginny, leyendo la lista de Hermione. "Supongo que primero podríamos hacer las compras para Navidad..."

Harry asintió y siguió a Ginny por un circuito de negocios varios, donde él aprovechó para comprar un libro para Hermione y el último modelo de remera de los Cannons para Ron.

Si bien durante el último tiempo Harry no solía tener muchas ganas de conversar, tuvo que reconocer que Ginny Weasley era una compañía muy agradable. Se decidía rápido en los negocios y de alguna forma conseguía que siempre los atendieran primero, sin importar cuán larga era la cola de personas delante suyo. Hacía comentarios divertidos y no se inmutaba si Harry no continuaba la conversaciones con el interés que tal vez ella hubiera esperado.

Harry estaba empezando a pensar que salir con Ginny no era muy distinto de salir con Ron y Hermione, cuando entraron a Las Tres Escobas. Las mesitas estaban repletas de chicos de Hogwarts, y por un segundo se hizo un silencio completo mientras todos se volteaban a ver a los recién llegados. Probablemente todos esperaban estar viendo la primicia de una nueva pareja en Gryffindor, y nada menos que entre dos de los mejores jugadores del equipo de quidditch. Pero al poco tiempo Harry pudo ver como las conversaciones se fueron reiniciando sin mayor interés en ellos. Sin duda el hecho de que Ginny iba cargando la mayor parte de las bolsas, y de que ella ya se había sentado en una mesita con un gesto fugaz que Harry interpretó como "De qué se quejará ahora el rey del drama", habían ayudado a disolver cualquier expectativa de chismes.

La señora Rosmerta se acercó a ellos y Ginny pidió jarabe de cereza y Harry una cerveza de mantequilla. Pero la mesa en que estaban sentados era demasiado pequeña para ellos, sus paquetes y sus bebidas, y sin saber bien cómo Harry se las arregló para volcar el contenido de su vaso sobre Ginny.

Ginny dio un saltito en su silla, y Harry pudo ver cómo su rostro rápidamente reemplazó la ofuscación ante tal torpeza por una mueca de simpatía.

"No importa, realmente...", dijo mientras limpiaba su falda con una de las servilletas mágicas que había sobre la mesa.

Pero Harry estaba viendo a Ginny como si fuera la primera vez que realmente la veía. Reconoció que la chica lo había soportado durante tres horas, sin prácticamente demostrar lo aburrido y poco civilizado que se estaba comportando Harry, y aún después de que él la dejara sucia y pegajosa en un bar lleno de conocidos, ella podía sonreírle como un sol.

Y entonces Harry comprendió por qué esos tres chicos de Hufflepluff que sólo conocía de vista, lo estaban mirando como si estuvieran dispuestos a dar cualquier cosa por cambiar de lugar con él.

Tal vez Ginny Weasley no tuviera la nariz más bonita o la forma de caminar más sensual de entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts, pero de alguna forma parecía iluminar todo lo que le rodeaba.

Harry sintió un calor creciente en sus mejillas ante tales pensamientos, y durante el resto de la tarde procuró no mirar a Ginny a los ojos.

Con el tiempo la admiración que Harry sentía por Ginny fue creciendo, y cómo el siempre luchaba por reprimir esos pensamientos, nunca pensó que el calor que invadía su cara cuando Ginny se sentaba a su lado o la pérdida temporal de vocabulario que lo asaltaba si ella lo miraba fijo a los ojos podrían ser síntomas de algo más. Pero cuando empezó su séptimo año y Ron le contó que Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas, Harry comprendió que sus deseos incontenibles de levantarse a medianoche y golpear a su compañero no podían explicarse como simple amistad.

Se alegró más que Ron cuando Hermione les contó que aquella relación nunca había existido, y que solo había sido un malentendido de Ron tras escuchar una conversación a medias. Cuando finalmente Harry se admitió a sí mismo que se había enamorado de Ginny, descubrió que le resultaba más fácil estar a su lado. Más de una vez creyó atisbar en los ojos chocolates que lo cautivaban señales de que ella le devolvía sus afectos, pero el temor creciente de ponerla en peligro lo hacía evitar cualquier situación en que él pudiera tentarse de abrazarla y confesarle su amor eterno.

De esta forma, Harry se conformaba con soñar en las posibilidades que se les abrirían cuando la guerra acabase...o con fantasear con cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él no hubiera tenido una cicatriz en la frente.

Nunca había imaginado que ella tenía ya otro amor. A pesar de todo lo que él había sacrificado para protegerla, Ginny había cometido la imprudencia de mantener una relación secreta con un Slytherin, que no sólo era hijo de un mortífago, sino que también había seguido los pasos de su padre. Theodere Nott... Harry deseaba poder recordar su rostro...Nott había intentado contarle lo de las prisiones...¿para cumplir con las órdenes de su señor, o para intentar salvar a su novia? Nott no podía ahora contestar ninguna pregunta.

---------

Cuando por fin se sentaron en el departamento de Luna, Harry continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y aún no había hablado ni una palabra con ella.

"Oh no....", dijo Luna, y eso por fin sacó a Harry de su estupor.

Luna sostenía unos cartones blancos en las manos.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Son algunas fotos de los prisioneros...pero al volver en el tiempo se han borrado".

"¡¿Trajiste fotos!? Se suponía que teníamos que dejar todo como estaba".

"¡Necesitamos algo que nos respalde! ¿Acaso piensas que nos van a creer cuando contemos todo esto?"

Harry miró a Luna boquiabierto. ¿Luna hablando de pruebas?. Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que Luna seguía siendo la misma de Hogwarts.

"Vamos, Harry...sabes que hemos descubierto algo enorme...el Ministerio de Magia ocultó lo de las prisiones...y ese mismo ocultamiento condenó a los prisioneros...el error que cometieron es imperdonable..."

"Nosotros no vamos a decir nada porque eso nos delataría", dijo Harry muy despacio.

"Antes eso no te hubiera importado", replicó Luna.

Antes...pensó Harry. Antes las cosas eran muy distintas. Antes él creía que no había nada peor que a uno le ocultaran información...ahora no estaba tan seguro. Pensó en los familiares de todos aquellos prisioneros que hubieran podido salvarse si el Ministerio hubiera actuado a tiempo. ¿Preferirían culpar a Voldemort y a sus seguidores por su pérdida, o a los errores trágicos de los altos funcionarios que ellos mismos habían elegido para proteger a su héroe favorito?

"Por favor, piensa en las consecuencias de lo que propones...", dijo Harry con tono tranquilizador. "¿Realmente quieres ir a la cárcel por divulgar una noticia que ya no puede ayudar a nadie?".

Luna lo miraba sin pestañear.

"Antes de ir al Ministerio estabas muy entusiasmado con la idea de destapar los secretos de la guerra...¿por qué cambiaste tan rápido de opinión?"

"Porque antes no sabía que mantenían las prisiones en secreto por culpa mía", dijo Harry con amargura.

Ahora Luna lo estaba mirando con los ojos aún más abiertos que lo usual.

"¿Sigues con esa costumbre de culparte por todo?...Realmente, deberías ir a un psicomago..."

Harry casi sonrió al pensar en la cara que hubiera puesto Hermione si supiera que Luna y ella daban los mismos consejos.

"Ha sido una noche muy larga...creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo antes de decidir qué vamos a hacer..."

Al final, Luna se dejó caer en su sillón suspirando.

"Voy a encontrar alguna forma de denunciar al Ministerio por lo que pasó...aunque tenga que recorrer todo el mundo en busca de pruebas..."

Harry asintió aliviado al ver que Luna había entrado en razón.

"Entonces...por ahora ,¿no se lo diremos a nadie?...¿Ni siquiera a Ron y a Ginny?"

Al pensar en Ginny, Harry volvió a sentir una mano de hierro oprimiéndole el corazón.

"Tú hubieras odiado a tus amigos si ellos te hubieran ocultado algo así", continuó Luna.

"Mañana hablaremos con Ron y Ginny...y como ellos han sido las víctimas de este ocultamiento, tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que ellos decidan si hacer pública la noticia".

Luna no parecía muy convencida, pero asintió de todas formas.

--------

A.N: Tenía que escribir algo sobre Hogwarts. Siempre caigo en la tentación de los flashbacks.

También he decidido agregar, un poco más adelante, otra gotita más de aventura a la historia.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente, agradeció mentalmente que las prácticas del viernes se habían suspendido por la ola de calor. Giró hacia el lado vacío de la cama, que estaba un poco más frío. Había tenido una serie de sueños inquietantes que apenas recordaba, y que no lo habían dejado descansar por completo.

Todas las preocupaciones que lo habían atormentado hasta el momento de dormirse volvieron a atacarlo.

Los prisiones de los mortífagos. Voldemort había creído que el sufrimiento de decenas de prisioneros sobre la conciencia de Harry era un as bajo la manga. Sin duda, nunca imaginó que el Ministerio de Magia ocultaría tal información.

Kinglsey había querido resguardar a Harry de cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de su meta. Había funcionado, Voldemort fue derrotado por segunda vez...a costa de acabar o arruinar la vida de numerosos brujas y magos.

Harry trató de convencerse de que en realidad no había sido culpa de él. Él no eligió que le ocultaran la información. El Comité de Seguridad debió haber previsto formas más seguras de que información tan importante fuese divulgada a tiempo. En una época en que los enemigos de Voldemort morían como moscas, ¡cómo habían podido cometer el error de sellar los archivos de la guerra, cuando sólo unas pocas personas conocían la existencia de las prisiones!

Si las prisiones se hubieran descubierto poco después de terminar la guerra, ¡qué distinto hubiera sido todo! ¡Cuántas familias hubieran cambiado sus llantos de tristeza por lágrimas de felicidad! Ron y Hermione hubieran vuelto a estar juntos, se hubieran casado al poco tiempo y Harry tendría ahora sobrinitos honorarios. Harry hubiera abrazado a Ginny, dándole un beso por cada día que la amó en silencio, y ella... ella hubiera llorado a su novio muerto.

Harry no entendía cómo había sido tan ciego. Creer que ella lo amaba...bahhh, sólo serían sonrisas de compasión por su destino irrevocable.

Harry ocultó la cabeza en la almohada vacía, y sintió la tela fría refrescando sus mejillas encendidas. Esta tarde vería a Ginny, y no podía dejar que su ataque de celos y furia ante su amor no correspondido, cinco años atrasado, manchara el relato de las noticias que Luna y él tenían para compartir.

No, pensó Harry, él no recriminaría a Ginny por eso, no le preguntaría cómo pudo arriesgar su vida saliendo con el hijo de un mortífago, que resultó ser él mismo seguidor de Voldemort.

------

A Hermione todavía le dolía la cabeza por sus desarreglos durante su último viaje. A pesar de que cada vez se prometía a sí misma no volver a arriesgarse con los platos típicos del lugar, algo dentro suyo cedía ciegamente ante la oportunidad de conocer un aspecto más de otra cultura. En Brasil le había ido bastante bien, pero en la India...mejor no recodar la sensación de su estómago dándose vuelta sobre sí mismo al enterarse cuál era el relleno de aquel pastelito de aspecto inocente.

Hacía casi medio mes que no veía a Harry, y en cierta forma se inquietaba al pensar por qué le habría pedido que fuera aquella tarde a la Madriguera.

Cuando saludó a Ron y a Ginny, en seguida comprendió que ellos no tenían la menor sospecha sobre el motivo de la reunión. Minutos después, y para su gran sorpresa, Harry salió de la chimenea seguido por Luna Lovegood. Hermione apenas pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto al ver a la novia de Ron. Desafortunadamente, pensó, el dolor del corazón no es tan fácil de disimular.

Hermione notó que Harry estaba más pálido de lo habitual y supuso que, nuevamente, estaría teniendo dificultades para dormir. Después de varios minutos de saludos y preguntas de cortesía, Ron preguntó cuál era la noticia, y fue entonces cuando Hermione tuvo que sentarse en un sillón para no caer redonda al piso.

Despreciando cinco leyes del Consejo de Magos, doce artículos del reglamento general de Precauciones con el tiempo, y el más básico sentido común, Harry y Luna habían violado los archivos sellados de la guerra. Según lo que habían leído, los altos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia conocían la existencia de las prisiones mantenidas por los mortífagos, y habían ocultado la información para proteger a Harry y por escasez de recursos. Después de la guerra, una serie de eventos desafortunados llevaron a que el ocultamiento pasara a ser un olvido.

Hermione ocultó la cabeza entre las manos y no pudo reprimir un grito.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella, y tratando de no volver a gritar Hermione dijo:

"Lo que hicieron puede considerarse como alta traición...realmente, espero que lo mantengan en secreto".

Harry se puso colorado y el pelo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza se levantó aún más.

"¡¿Traición!?", dijo indignado, "y lo que hizo el Comité de Seguridad, ¿qué nombre recibe?".

Iniciaron otra de sus violentas discusiones donde los dos gritaban sin escuchar lo que decía el otro, y fueron interrumpidos por Luna, quien los tomó a ambos del brazo con fuerza.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Ginny y Ron habían desaparecido.

No les llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que los dos estaba escondidos tras el estanque, como si temieran un ataque aéreo.

Hermione y Harry se disculparon por su pelea, y Luna preguntó:

"¿Qué hacen aquí?".

"Necesitábamos estar solos para pensar...", murmuró Ginny.

Hermione, Harry y Luna se dispusieron a marcharse, pero Ron les indicó que podían quedarse.

"No me malinterpreten, pero estaba pensando... Si tenían un giratiempos, ¿no podían simplemente volver hasta algunos días después que terminó la guerra y dejar algún tipo de aviso sobre las prisiones?"

Harry balbuceó algo sobre no alterar el pasado, pero fue Hermione quien aclaró todo:

"Los giratiempos tienen hechizos de seguridad, para retroceder en el tiempo se necesita una clave especial...pero los magos que hicieron el reglamento general de Precauciones con el tiempo consideraron que viajar hacia adelante en el tiempo no es tan riesgoso, por eso sí se puede adelantar un giratiempos y luego atrasarlo exactamente por el mismo periodo de tiempo que se adelantó."

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, donde cada uno evitaba mirar al otro a los ojos.

"Entiendo cómo se deben sentir, saber que todo fue ocultado, que fuimos engañados..." empezó Harry.

"Oh,no...no creo que puedas siquiera imaginar cómo nos sentimos,", lo cortó Ginny. "Durante cientos de días pensamos que todo había acabado por nuestra culpa, que Vo-Voldemort había logrado su objetivo de extorsionar a quienes quedaban libres...cuando nos encontraron, estábamos felices porque él fue derrotado, no porque nos liberaron...todos hicieron sacrificios para ganar la guerra, y ése fue el nuestro...no me importa si fue más largo de lo necesario..."

Luna y Hermione asintieron comprensivamente, pero Harry estaba mirando a Ginny con un brillo extraño en los ojos. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en toda la tarde que Harry miraba a Ginny. Los ojos de Harry reflejaban una lucha interna que ella no alcanzó a descifrar. Había dolor, mucho dolor, y algo más.

"¿Y si ése sacrificio pudo evitarse? Tal vez , sino hubieras confiado en un mortífago hijo de mortífagos, no...", dijo Harry entre dientes.

Pero Harry no terminó la oración, porque Ginny se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada que resonó con fuerza, y después corrió hacia la casa. Hermione la siguió hasta su habitación.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó con timidez al entrar.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, Hermione continuó hablando.

"Sabes que Harry es muy apasionado...", empezó, pero no supo que más decir. No tenía idea de a qué se había referido Harry con eso de los mortífagos.

Ginny le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

"Cuando yo estaba en sexto era... amiga de Theodere Nott".

La boca de Hermione se abrió por completo al comprender el significado de aquella revelación. Ella se acordaba perfectamente de Nott, iba a Slytherin y solía acompañar a Malfoy, pero nunca apoyaba los comentarios burlones o las agresiones de éste. A Hermione siempre le había parecido que Nott acompañaba a Malfoy más por obligación que por gusto, hasta que se enteró, el mismo día en que lo mataron, que él era un mortífago junior.

"Él...él era un mortífago...", dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

"Eso escuché...no lo sé...he tratado de evitar pensar en eso desde que volví...él no era como los demás...pero a pesar de que yo confiaba en él, nunca le conté nada sobre la orden ni sobre Harry...sólo lo hubiera puesto en peligro, como el solo hecho de ser mi amigo, por eso nadie lo sabía..no sé cómo Harry puede pensar que yo lo traicioné..."

Ginny no estaba llorando. Pero la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos eran más impactante que mil llantos.

Hermione pronto comprendió lo que abatía a Harry.

"Por lo que dijo Harry, anoche, en los archivos, debió descubrir tu relación con Nott...sabes que había espías por todas partes, el Ministerio debió saberlo...él no...no creo que él piense que lo traicionaste..."

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

"...al menos no en esa forma...", terminó Hermione.

"¿Y de qué forma piensa que lo traicioné?"

"Oh...no sé...", dijo Hermione, frustrada porque Ginny no había captado el sentido implícito de su comentario. A ella le parecía bastante obvio: a Harry le dolía saber que Ginny se había arriesgado a relacionarse con alguien cercano a Voldemort, cuando él había pasado todo un año luchando por reprimir sus sentimientos por ella, sólo para intentar mantenerla a salvo.

Ginny continuaba mirándola desconcertada, y Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar preguntarle si la ceguera ante los sentimientos románticos que despertaban en otros era un defecto genético característico de la familia Weasley.

"Volvamos abajo, Ginny...habla sobre esto con Harry".

Ginny pareció particularmente asustada ante la perspectiva de conversar con Harry sobre Nott, pero se resignó a seguir a su amiga.

------

"¿Y si ése sacrificio pudo evitarse? Tal vez , sino hubieras confiado en un mortífago hijo de mortífagos, no...", dijo Harry entre dientes.

Apenas las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, Harry se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. El dolor ante la bofetada de Ginny, más mental que físico, confirmó su abatimiento.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", preguntó Ron quien, después de escuchar a Luna y a Harry se veía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Harry no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que si Ron se enteraba que su hermana había mantenido un noviazgo con un Slytherin mortífago, la mataría primero y luego cometería suicidio, por lo que prefirió evitar una confrontación:

"No me hagas caso, apenas dormí y cuando estoy cansado digo estupideces..."

Ron no pareció muy convencido, pero por suerte para Harry, Luna desvió la conversación.

"Harry y yo hicimos todo esto porque queríamos saber la verdad...y creemos (Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina)...bueno, _yo_ creo que todos tienen derecho a saber la verdad de lo que pasó, y por qué pasó".

Ron los miró alzando una ceja.

"Pero escucharon a Hermione, lo que Uds. hicieron puede ser catalogado como traición, si divulgan lo que hicieron, enfrentarían un juicio y..."

"Sí, lo sé, por eso quiero investigar más, ir hasta las prisiones si es necesario, rastrear a los elfos que los atendían... quiero buscar pruebas para dar a conocer este ocultamiento...Pero primero, queríamos saber qué piensan Ginny y tú, si creen que hacer todo esto público traerá más dolor que contento..."

Hermione y Ginny acababan de volver a unirse al grupo. Hermione le dirigió a Harry una mirada nerviosa, y Ginny lo ignoró por completo.

"¿Hacer pública la verdad?", preguntó Hermione con gran espanto. "No pueden, los enjuiciarían".

"La verdad es una cosa hermosa, que todos buscan, pero puede resultar terrible para quienes la encuentran", dijo Ginny, y sus palabras le recordaron a Harry a algo muy parecido que Dumbledore le había dicho el anteúltimo día de su primer año en Hogwarts.

Se preguntó si con esa frase también se estaba dirigiendo a él, y a todo el asunto de Nott.

"Revelar la verdad sobre el ocultamiento no va a devolverle la vida a los muertos ni los días perdidos a los sobrevivientes, pero puede ayudar a que no se cometa el mismo error en el futuro", dijo Ron, y Ginny coincidió con él.

"Entonces...¿Están de acuerdo en que investigue sobre esto?".

Ron y Ginny asintieron.

-----------

Harry regresó a su casa muy enojado consigo mismo. A pesar de habérselo propuesto, no había podido controlar su temperamento y había atacado a Ginny con el asunto de Nott. Ahora Ginny estaba profundamente ofendida con su acusación, y probablemente no podría volver a hablar con ella en varios días. Abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar el aire fresco del anochecer, y entonces vio una lechuza marrón que no conocía, que estaba esperando captar su atención. Harry desenrolló un pedazo irregular de pergamino de su pata, y la lechuza se marchó inmediatamente.

En el pedazo de pergamino, que parecía arrancado de algún lugar, decía:

_Sólo has descubierto el principio._

_--------_

N.A: Bueno, esto me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba. La verdad es que he llegado a un punto donde la historia podía tomar dos caminos distintos, y me costó decidirme por cuál seguir.

El romance se está acercando...


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Luna miró a Harry, luego miró el pedazo de pergamino que él le había dado, y miró a Harry otra vez.

"Entonces...crees que esto significa...¿qué?", le preguntó.

"Alguien sabe lo que hicimos...y que aún hay más por descubrir".

"Oh, sí, nunca dudé de que el Ministerio oculta muchas otras cosas, tal vez podamos por fin comprobar la verdad sobre la cruza de trolls y gigantes para crear un ejército invencible".

Harry miró a Luna tratando de descifrar si lo decía en serio o en broma. Sin duda, sus estudios como periodista le habían enseñado algunas cosas, pero en el fondo seguía siendo casi tan delirante como siempre.

"Yo creo que se refiere a que no hemos descubierto todo sobre las prisiones".

"Pues eso ya lo veremos", dijo Luna, y ante la mirada inquisitoria de Harry continuó."Me estoy preparando para ir a Moscú, quiero rastrear lo último que se sabe de los elfos que cuidaban las prisiones".

"Iré contigo", dijo Harry, y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su decisión.

"¿Por qué?", dijo Luna estudiando a Harry con cuidado.

"Yo sé cómo tratar con los elfos, vivo con uno desde hace cinco años, y estoy seguro de que no será fácil rastrearlos...y para encontrar la prisión hará falta sobrevolar la zona...cuando lleguemos podemos encontrarnos con magos poco amigables, con eso tengo mucha experiencia, y..."

"Ya sé que tienes muchas habilidades y que eres un gran mago, Harry. Estoy segura que serías de gran ayuda...¿pero es realmente por eso que quieres venir?"

"Bueno, en parte es un poco por mí mismo...hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así, tan riesgoso (Luna hizo un gesto de pregunta con la mano)...es cierto que el quidditch es peligroso, pero es distinto...supongo que extraño la aventura..."

Luna no parecía creer que los argumentos de Harry eran suficientes.

"¿Estás seguro que sólo es por eso que quieres venir? ¿No será ésta tu forma de lidiar con tu poco saludable complejo de culpa?"

Una vez más, Harry se sorprendió de que Luna y Hermione pudieran llegar a conclusiones tan similares siendo ambas tan distintas. Tal vez hubiera más de una forma de llegar a la verdad. Era cierto que había una vocecita en su cabeza que decía "Se lo debes a Ron y a Ginny", pero Harry prefirió guardar eso para sí mismo.

Finalmente, Luna asintió.

"Necesito un par de días para preparar todo, arreglar con los Tornados, ya sabes...creo que podríamos estar saliendo el lunes...", dijo Harry.

"El lunes está bien...Mira, yo había hecho una lista de lo que podríamos llegar a necesitar".

Luna tomó un trozo de pergamino de su escritorio y con un movimiento de su varita hizo una copia para Harry, quien dio un vistazo a las primeras líneas.

_Chivatoscopio  
__Botiquín de pociones de primeros auxilios  
__Omniculares_

"Léelo y dime si piensas que haría falta algo más".

---------------

Al escuchar la noticia de que su buscador estrella se iba del país por un mes, el director de los Tornados estuvo a punto de caer fulminado por un colapso nervioso. Para amenazarlo, le dijo a Harry que no tendría reservado el lugar a su vuelta, pero Harry tenía demasiado autoestima respecto de sus habilidades en el quidditch como para creer que realmente se quedaría sin trabajo.

A la prensa nacional, Harry le dijo que su medimago personal le había diagnosticado altos niveles de estrés y cansancio, y que debería tomarse unas largas vacaciones para recuperarse. El destino de su viaje era información privada.

Por supuesto que esa fachada era totalmente inútil frente a sus amigos, y Harry tuvo que soportar dos largos sermones de Hermione sobre su imprudencia.

Pero la visita que más lo sorprendió ocurrió el domingo cuando se aprestaba a almorzar. Harry escuchó un estruendo de vidrios rotos, indicando que Dobby acababa de terminar con sus vasos, y al ir al comedor para ayudarlo vio a Ron y Ginny parados junto a su chimenea.

"¡Hola!", dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír como si no supiera por qué sus amigos habían venido a visitarlo.

"Harry, esto es una locura...", empezó Ron.

"Antes de ayer Luna dijo que iba a investigar todo esto, y ninguno se inmutó..."

"Pensamos que pronto se olvidaría de la idea, no que tú la alentarías", continuó Ron.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de argumentos debatidos por ambos lados, Harry decidió mostrarles aquel misterioso pedazo de pergamino que lo había decidido a acompañar a Luna.

Tanto Ron como Ginny lo estudiaron sorprendidos, y después Ginny habló por primera vez desde que había llegado.

"¿Y si es una trampa?"

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir dolorosamente fuerte en su pecho. Él recordaba sus errores anteriores.

"Esos tiempos ya pasaron", contestó sin mirarla.

"¿Crees que esto valga la pena?", preguntó Ginny con voz triste.

Esta vez, Harry sí la miró. Ginny tenía puesta una túnica oscura que la hacía verse aún más pequeña de lo que era. A Harry le recordó tanto a la Ginny que conoció en Hogwarts que tuvo que suprimir el impulso instantáneo de acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

"Pues sí, quiero saber qué mas hay detrás de todo esto".

Tanto Ron como Ginny conocían a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que nada ni nadie podía sacarle una idea de la cabeza una vez que se había decidido. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda, diciendo:

"En fin... creo que en otras circunstancias yo te hubiera acompañado...Por favor, cuida de Luna, ya saber cómo es ella y... gracias".

Harry se conmovió ante la emoción comprimida en las palabras de Ron, y le devolvió el gesto de palmearle la espalda.

"¿Vamos, Ginny?"

"Ve tú, yo necesito hablar con Harry", dijo Ginny, el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda tornándose fuertemente colorado.

Ambos miraron a Ron desaparecer tras las altas llamas de la chimenea. Con un punzante ataque de vergüenza Harry escuchó a su estómago dar un gruñido, y para tratar de excusarse dijo:

"Yo iba a almorzar".

Ginny pareció aún más avergonzada que Harry.

"Oh, entiendo, vendré más tarde..."

"No", dijo Harry con demasiada vehemencia para su gusto. "Puedes almorzar conmigo".

Ginny lo siguió en silencio hasta la cocina y se sentó en una silla, observando a Harry mientras él ponía la mesa.

"Luna y Ron se pelearon...otra vez...creo ella se tomó bastante en serio lo del viaje a Siberia", dijo Ginny.

"En realidad nunca pensé que eso fuera a funcionar...no sé, era como una premonición, tal vez todas esas clases de Divinación sí sirvieron para algo.", bromeó Harry

Los dos se rieron, y se hizo un silencio incómodo.

"Yo quería disculparme por haberte pegado...", dijo Ginny con voz suave.

Harry se detuvo, con un vaso en cada mano, repasando en su mente lo que decenas de veces había pensado decirle a Ginny durante las últimas 24 horas. Le diría que él quizás se había precipitado al juzgarla, y que su vida privada era precisamente eso, privada. Pero fueron palabras muy distintas las que salieron de su boca.

"¿Cómo pudiste salir con Nott? Era de Slytherin y... ¡ era un mortífago!"

Confusión y enojo invadieron las hasta el momento calmas facciones de Ginny.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no salía con Theodere Nott!"

"Lo leí en los archivos del Ministerio, decían que Nott fue asesinado por sus propios compañeros al descubrir que él mantenía una relación contigo"

Harry casi pudo ver en los ojos de Ginny como el enojo dio paso al pánico.

"¿Lo mataron por mi culpa?", dijo ella, como si le costara respirar.

Muy a su pesar, Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Ginny la retiró de la mesa en el mismo segundo en que la mano de Harry la tocó.

"En los archivos decía que Nott intentó contactarme, para avisarme de las prisiones, y que después de la caída de Voldermort hubo una pelea entre los mortífagos juveniles en Hogwarts, y así murieron Nott y Goyle".

Ginny parecía perdida en un dolor incomprensible, y la expresión lejana de sus ojos era como una daga clavándose en el corazón de Harry.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Ginny?", dijo una vez más, en voz muy baja que era casi un susurro.

Ginny tragó con fuerza y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Harry, que estaba parado junto a ella.

"Realmente crees que te traicioné, ¿no? Ted...Theodere era mi amigo, y es cierto que nos confiábamos muchas cosas, pero ninguna estuvo remotamente relacionada contigo, ni con la orden del fénix."

"¿Y para qué necesitabas un amigo de Slytherin? Creía que ya habías aprendido a desconfiar de ellos."

Ginny prefirió pasar por alto este último insulto de Harry.

"¿Quieres saber por qué me acerqué a él? Supongo que fue por casualidad, los dos éramos miembros del Club de Encantamientos de Flitwick."

El Club de Encantamientos. Harry había escuchado más de una vez a Ginny comentándole sobre las reuniones a Hermione, tratando de convencerla de unirse, pero Hermione temía perder valiosas horas de estudio. Ginny nunca le había propuesto a él unirse.

"Había un Club de Encantamientos fuera del horario del clases", continuó Ginny, malinterpretando la expresión ofuscada en el rostro de Harry. "Me gustaba creer que había otra mundo aparte de la guerra, y Encantamientos siempre fue mi clase favorita, así que me uní al grupo, e iba siempre que no se superpusiera con las prácticas de quidditch."

"Sí sabía del grupo de estudio, y sabía que ibas a pesar de que perdías muchas reuniones por las prácticas de quidditch", dijo Harry, y se calló antes de agregar que también sabía que ella había elegido Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas como asignaturas optativas, que la materia que más odiaba era Astronomía, que había recibido 10 TIMOs y que siempre iba a clase de Historia de la Magia armada con una pluma dulce sabor a limón.

"Precisamente por eso terminé pasando algún tiempo con Ted, Flitwick le pidió que me prestara sus notas, era muy ordenado, al estilo de Hermione...y hablando con él descubrí que no todos los de Slytherin eran iguales..."

Harry visualizó a Ginny sentada junto a Nott (si bien no recordaba su rostro, lo imaginaba como una versión de Malfoy) en algún salón vacío de Hogwarts, riéndose mientras ella copiaba sus notas.

"La madre de Ted murió cuando él era un niño, y su padre murió al intentar escapar de Askaban, después de que lo encerraran por atacarnos en el Departamento de Misterios. Ted era un chico solitario, y realmente no tenía amigos en Slytherin...", continuó Ginny.

"¿No andaba con Malfoy?"

"Pero no era su amigo...dudo mucho que alguien pudiera ser amigo de Malfoy...Así que a veces conversábamos sobre las clases o sobre qué buscábamos en la vida...Pobre Ted, me contó que el sombrero seleccionador le dijo que él iría bien en Gryffindor, pero él era chico y no entendía bien las cosas, sólo quería ir a la misma casa que toda su familia, y le pidió que lo pusiera en Slyhterin ".

Harry se conmovió ante el curioso paralelismo con su propio proceso de selección.

"Entonces...¿por qué Malfoy y compañía creían que eran novios?"

"Malfoy nos vio hablando antes de salir para Hogsmeade, el día del ataque...pero realmente no sé por qué te preocupa tanto si Ted y yo...", Ginny paró en medio de la oración, una expresión de comprensión invadiendo su rostro. "Ron tenía razón", agregó.

Harry, que veía venir la siguiente etapa de la conversación con nerviosismo creciente, se aflojó el cuello de su túnica.

"Cuando estábamos en prisión, Ron y yo siempre hablábamos de Hogwarts...y él creía que tú...que yo te gustaba mucho...¿es eso cierto, Harry?"

Harry contempló las dos alternativas que se le presentaban. Podía negarlo, y dejar su amor adolescente en el pasado, o finalmente admitir la verdad y sacarse ese horrible peso de encima.

"Sí", dijo Harry, sintiendo la garganta angustiosamente seca.

Ginny abrió y cerró la boca como un pececito que repentinamente había quedado fuera del agua.

"No lo sabía, yo...lo siento mucho", dijo ella después de un rato.

En las numerosas y variadas recreaciones mentales de ese momento que Harry había imaginado, ninguna incluía a Ginny pidiéndole perdón.

"¿Lo sientes mucho?", repitió Harry.

Ginny se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la cocina.

"Pues sí, siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta entonces...supongo que me parezco más a Ron de lo que yo creía", agregó con una media sonrisa. "Aunque tal vez que eso no hubiera cambiado nada, ¿no?"

Harry la miró asustado. Así que Ginny iba a romper su corazón, con cinco años de atraso. Sin embargo, Ginny no dijo nada, sino que se acercó a él, alzó una mano hasta acariciar su rostro, y estirándose le dio un beso en la boca. Fue un beso casto y breve, con los ojos abiertos. A Harry no le gustó: sintió que era un beso de compasión. Se apartó de Ginny y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Ella lo miró confundida.

"En algún rincón dentro mío hay una chica de 11 años chillando de emoción", dijo Ginny, sentándose ella también a la mesa.

"¿Por eso me besaste? ¿Para dar_le_ el gusto? Pues yo quería besar a la chica de 16."

Y era cierto. Alguna parte de él estaba feliz por haberse sacado aquél peso de encima, por haber podido al fin confesar su amor caducado ya hace tiempo. Ginny bajó la vista y clavó la mirada en su plato.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Harry sabía perfectamente qué quería saber.

"Si no hubiera habido guerra, y yo hubiese sido libre de invitarte a Hogsmeade sin problemas, ¿hubieras aceptado?"

Ginny no contestó, y como parecía dispuesta a seguir en silencio, Harry tomó un tenedor y se llevó un pedazo de pastel a la boca. Ginny también empezó a comer. Cuando Harry iba a servirse una segunda porción, ella le tomó la mano.

"Eso ya no importa... Prefiero dejar el pasado allí donde debe estar...y tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo".

Si ella no quería hablar sobre eso, él no iba a obligarla, aunque la odió un poco por evitar su pregunta.

"Voy a ir a Siberia. De todas formas voy a ir", dijo Harry.

Ginny tomó su tenedor y empezó a jugar con la comida en su plato.

"Eso ya lo sé", contestó, dirigiéndole la más fugaz de las miradas a Harry.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

"Deberíamos haber doblado donde _yo_ dije", se quejó Harry, acomodándose mejor su gorro de piel para proteger sus orejas del viento helado de Moscú..

Luna no lo escuchó o prefirió ignorarlo.

"Creo que éste es el bar...", abrió su bolso y sacó el diccionario mágico multilingüe. "El estofado rancio", dijo después de mirar alternadamente el cartel frente al bar y el librito en sus manos varias veces.

Luna sacó su varita y golpeó la puerta dos veces, y ésta se abrió para darles paso a un salón atestado de personas evidentemente mágicas. Harry tuvo que arrastrar a Luna hasta la barra del pub, porque ella se había quedado como transfigurada frente a una mesita ocupada por dos hombres casi tan altos como Hagrid pero mucho más peludos y toscos.

"Yetis", murmuró Luna.

Se apoyaron sobre la barra y un elfo doméstico vestido con algo que se veía como una alfombra maltrecha apareció frente a ellos.

"Essstranjeros", dijo con su voz chillona, "¿qué les sirvo?"

Un mago que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la barra, con su cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su capa, se volvió a mirarlos con interés.

"Vodka de gritos y jarabe de manzana", contestó Harry.

Con un chasquido dos vasos aparecieron frente a ellos.

"¿Puede Cotty ayudar a los essstranjeros en algo más?", preguntó el elfo.

"Sí...verás, nosotros estamos de vacaciones, y necesitamos un guía...¿tú conoces la región?"

"Señor, Cotty conoce el norte de Rusia muy bien, vive aquí desde hace cuatro años, su dueño lo trajo y luego lo abandonó...pero la Sra. Mokaltova me ha contratado ahora...atiendo a los turistas, sí, Cotty tiene mucho trabajo", contó el elfo de una corrida, y Harry pudo ver que tenía la nariz ligeramente colorada. Probablemente, sería otro buen candidato para Cerveceros Anónimos.

"¿Así que no eres de aquí, Cotty?", preguntó Harry, mientras codeaba a Luna, que estaba totalmente concentrada en observar a los yetis.

No muy contenta Luna se volvió a mirar a Cotty, y tras un trago de su vodka se inclinó para preguntarle:

"Nos gustaría recorrer Siberia, ver esa famosa prisión que se descubrió...¿tú la has visto?"

"Cotty no conoce, turistas _siempre_ preguntan pero Cotty no conoce", contestó el elfo, en lo que Harry pensó sería su tono de voz más bajo.

"Oh, qué lástima... igual puedes ayudarnos ahora, ¿nos sacarías una foto?", preguntó Luna, y sacó de su bolso una cámara vieja, entregándosela al elfo.

Pero Cotty se la devolvió inmediatamente.

"No, Cotty no sabe usar, no sabe usar, no", y al decir esto Harry pudo ver que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Diez minutos después Harry y Luna salían del bar, y Harry no tardó en reprocharle a Luna su estrategia.

"Este es el tercer elfo que se espanta con una cámara...Tú eres la periodista, y por eso dejo que hagas las preguntas, pero no veo que tú método nos esté sirviendo de mucho".

"¿Viste los yetis? Yo esperaba que salieran en la foto", dijo Luna, quien no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a Harry.

"No eran yetis...", rezongó Harry.

"Disculpen...", dijo una tercera vos detrás suyo.

Era el mago (al menos Harry sospechaba que era uno) encapuchado que los había estado mirando en el bar.

"Casualmente escuché que les interesaría conocer la prisión de Siberia", continuó el desconocido.

"Sí", dijo Harry, y tanto él como Luna miraron al encapuchado con desconfianza.

"Permítanme presentarme: me llamo Ivan Poliakov y soy lo que los muggles de la zona llamarían un guía turístico...", se quitó la capucha y Harry vio a un hombre joven, no mucho mayor que él, extendiéndole la mano.

Harry dio un paso hacia el hombre, y le estrechó la mano.

"James Evans", dijo, empleando la versión de su nombre a la que recurría cuando no quería llamar la atención. Por suerte, pensó, el gorro del piel tapaba su cicatriz."Ella es mi...hermana, Lisa".

Si Poliakov se sorprendió por la ausencia total de parecido físico entre los supuestos hermanos, no le demostró.

"Siempre es un gusto conocer nuevos turistas... ingleses,¿no?...lo mejor sería ir a mi oficina, queda a unas cuadras de aquí...no estoy conectado a la red flú".

Harry y Luna intercambiaron miradas dubitativas, y al final asintieron. Lo siguieron hasta una galería de árboles mustios, detrás de los cuales se erguía un edificio de cinco pisos. La oficina estaba en el primer piso, y en la puerta tenía colgados una serie de anuncios de turismo al estilo muggle. Sin embargo, los posters en el interior, que mostraban gente nadando en el mar o flotando en lo que parecía ser el espacio exterior, señalaban la verdadera naturaleza de su trabajo.

"Inglaterra, viene mucha gente de allí, para ver la prisión...pero no es fácil llegar, porque están bien oculta, y el camino es difícil".

"Oh, sí entiendo, nosotros estamos dispuestos a afrentar los costos..."

"Es difícil llegar...no se puede aparecer en 20 km a la redonda, aún perduran los hechizos de protección que los _mortiraros _pusieron allí...es curioso, ¿no?... la magia negra siempre dura más..."

"¿Y se pueden avistar yetis?", preguntó Luna.

Harry resopló disgustado.

"¿Yetis?", repitió Poliakov, y a Harry le pareció que no tenía idea de qué le hablaba Luna. Pero sin duda pronto vio la posibilidad de hacer dinero." Ah, sí, yetis...puede que tengamos suerte y veamos alguno en el camino".

Después Poliakov les mostró en un mapa cuál sería su recorrido, harían la mayor parte de la travesía en caballos voladores de raza granian, que además de ser muy veloces tenían la particularidad de camuflarse muy bien en el cielo y pasar desapercibidos a los ojos muggles.

-----------

Si bien Harry estaba acostumbrado a volar a grandes velocidades, estaba empezando a sentirse un tanto descompuesto. Su caballo iba detrás del de Luna, quien seguía a Poliakov, y por lo que podía ver el rostro de Luna tenía un tono extrañamente verdoso. Poliakov gritaba algo que Harry adivinaba como descripciones de los lugares que iban pasando, pero la verdad era que el zumbido del viento en los oídos no le dejaba escuchar mucho.

Después de unas cuatro horas de vuelo empezaron a descender, cosa que Harry agradeció porque hacía rato que había perdido sensibilidad en la zona más abajo de la espalda, y sentía que se le estaban congelando las orejas.

Al acercarse al suelo Harry pudo ver un cerco destruido en forma de círculo, rodeando un conjunto de rocas.

"La cárcel es subterránea", explicó Poliakov.

Luna y él lo miraron estudiar las rocas, como buscando algo. Murmuró algo que no alcanzaron a oír, y una de las rocas más grandes se corrió dejando ver unas escaleras en caracol que descendían para adentro de la tierra. La vista era lúgubre y Harry sintió todo su cuerpo oponiéndose a la idea de entrar allí. Poliakov fue el primero en bajar, y apenas su pie tocó el peldaño los escalones empezaron a moverse, como en una escalera eléctrica.

"¿Vamos?", le dijo Harry a Luna.

Luna miró las escaleras descendentes con aprehensión.

"Quiero ver estas rocas primero...baja tú si quieres".

Harry se paró sobre un escalón y dejó que el movimiento de la escalera lo llevara mientras él miraba las paredes. Había cristales brillantes incrustados en los muros, que probablemente sirvieran para reflejar la escasa luz natural, y cada tanto veía pequeños huecos del tamaño de un elfo doméstico. Supuso que serían túneles diseñados para éstos.

Después de unos cinco minutos de descenso la escalera se detuvo, y Harry calculó que deberían estar más de 100 metros bajo tierra.

Si bien no veía a Poliakov, había un único camino que seguir, así que Harry cruzó una arcada tallada torpemente y se encontró con el panorama que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños. Estaba frente a un precipicio enorme, de forma circular, al que se podía bajar por una serie de senderos que lo recorrían, algunos siguiendo la pared del precipicio y otros cruzándolo de lado a lado. Excavados contra la pared, separados por unos 10 metros, había pequeñas celdas cerradas con rejas. Ahí mantenían a los prisioneros.

Harry buscó a Poliakov con la vista, pero no lo encontró. Por instinto tomó su varita, mientras sentía un nudo doloroso en la garganta que no había sentido en más de cinco años.

"¿Señor Evans?", le llegó la voz de Poliakov, pero Harry aún no podía verlo.

"¡Aquí!", dijo la voz, y Harry pudo ver una luz que se agitaba unos cincuenta metros para abajo, en diagonal a él.

"¡Baje! Acá hay unas muestras pictóricas de arte élfico, únicas en el mundo...¿no quiere verlas?"

A pesar de que cierta vocecita en su cabeza (esa que generalmente sonaba como Hermione) lo reprochó fuertemente, Harry bajó hacia donde provenía la luz. Había algo simplemente paralizador en el ambiente frío y mudo que lo rodeaba, como si todos los sufrimientos de quienes habían estado encerrados ahí estuvieran enterrados en las paredes.

Cuando estaba llegando a donde estaba Poliakov, Harry tropezó con una piedra que no había visto bajo la tenue luz del lugar, y al caer soltó su varita.

Harry se puso de pie, masajeando la rodilla que se había golpeado, y vio que Poliakov había agarrado su varita. Extendió la mano para que se la devolviera, pero Poliakov se la guardó en el bolsillo y lo apuntó con su varita.

"Deberías ser más cuidadoso", le dijo. "Vacía tus bolsillos".

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por su descuido. Después de tantos enfrentamientos con magos oscuros, un simple ladrón terminaba tomándolo desprevenido.

Se escucharon unos pasos, y Poliakov volvió la cabeza ansioso. Luna se unió a ellos, y Poliakov pareció tan sorprendido como si hubiera estado esperando a otra persona. Pero Luna fue más rápida.

"¡_Expelliarmus_!, gritó Luna, y la varita de Poliakov voló por el aire.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Poliakov y recuperó su varita.

"Quería robarnos", explicó Harry. Luna lo miró como si eso no tuviera sentido.

Reviendo las cosas, pensó Harry, era verdad que no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Por qué llevarlos hasta allá si podría haberlos asaltado en su oficina al principio de todo?

"Accio", dijo una voz desconocida detrás de ellos, y las varitas de Harry y Luna salieron despedidas de sus manos.

Se dieron vuelta para ver una figura maciza frente a ellos, cubierta en pieles.

"¡Un yeti!", exclamó Luna.

"Lovegood, la misma lunática de siempre", rió la voz, y esa risa gutural se le hizo tremendamente familiar a Harry.

Poliakov se acercó al recién llegado.

"Ya he cumplido con mi parte", le dijo.

El hombre vestido en pieles le entregó una bolsa que resonaba como si tuviese mil monedas a Poliakov. Éste lo tomó y salió corriendo.

"¿No nos reconoces, Potter? Entiendo que no te acuerdes de él, apenas lo viste un par de veces , pero nosotros nos cruzamos durante 7 años...supongo que eres aún más egocéntrico de lo que todos creen."

Harry miró aquellos ojos chiquitos y las facciones toscas...Luna tenía razón, podría confundirse con un yeti. Pero él conocía esa expresión brutal...

"¿Crabble?"

"Muy bien, Potter..."

"¿Tú me mandaste esa nota?".

"Siempre fuiste fácil de manejar, Potter...Pero como tienes tanta seguridad a tu alrededor...¿qué, no lo sabías? Aún después de la guerra te siguen cuidando. Imagino que tu partida secreta habrá causado unos cuantos revuelos en el Ministerio".

Harry dirigió una mirada rápida a las dos varitas que Crabble sostenía en su mano izquierda, y decidió que si quería alcanzarlas, lo mejor era distraerlo hablando.

"¿Cómo supiste que quería investigar sobre las prisiones?"

"He estado siguiendo tus movimientos desde que rescataron a los Weasley. Eres tan predecible...era obvio que harías cualquier cosa para descubrir por qué no pudiste ser el héroe que los rescatara...Fue un golpe para tu gran ego enterarte que todo fue tu culpa, ¿no?...".

"No creo que tengas el cerebro necesario para planear algo así", lo desafió Luna. Harry la miró asombrado.

"Ese ha sido el error de muchos, subestimarme...los mortífagos sabíamos de las prisiones, y después de la guerra nos encargamos de ocultarlas...no contamos con la lealtad de los elfos de continuar alimentando a los prisioneros, aunque nunca se atrevieron a liberarlos. Pero no me interesa hablar contigo, lunática", y dicho esto, conjuró unas sogas que ataron y amordazaron a Luna.

"¿Y a mí para qué que me quieres? Ya te he dicho que no eres mi tipo", le dijo Harry.

"Nunca fuiste gracioso, Potter. Es una lástima que no pueda matarte".

Harry lo miró extrañado.

"¿Te sorprende?....Supongo que entonces no lo sabes...¿Dumbledore no te lo dijo? Tal vez él realmente no confiaba en ti, por lo que vi, hubo muchas cosas que no te contó...?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

Crabble rió deleitado.

"Muy bien, esto será más divertido de lo que esperaba..."

Crabble abrió la boca, pero nunca dijo las palabras, porque una luz azul acababa de golpearlo en la espalda. Por efecto del golpe, o tal vez por la sorpresa, dejó caer las varitas, y Harry saltó para apropiarse de ellas. Rápidamente liberó a Luna y le dio su varita.

Crabble permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", le preguntó Harry.

Luna sonrió y señaló a lo lejos. Cuatro figuras corrían hacia ellos, y Harry reconoció a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville.

"Después hacemos las explicaciones", dijo Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca.

"¿Crabble?", preguntó Ron mirando la figura tendido en el piso.

"Él me trajo hasta aquí, pero no sé para qué", explicó Harry.

"¡Para matarte, obviamente!", exclamó Ginny.

"Dijo que no podía...y después mencionó algo sobre Dumbledore..."

Neville y Luna, que estaban atando a Crabble, gritaron, y Harry vio a Crabble atacarlos a los dos y luego apuntar su varita hacia él. Harry lo escuchó gritar algo que no entendió, y luego vio una luz verde salir de la varita de Crabble hacia su pecho. Ginny, Ron y Hermione gritaron también hechizos que Harry tampoco pudo escuchar, ya que lo único que veía era la luz verde que lo rodeaba.

El fuerte resplandor fue acompañado por un frío creciente que invadió su pecho, desplazándose luego al resto de su cuerpo. No sentía dolor, sólo frío. Gritó y gritó pero no pudo ir su propia voz, y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. Escuchaba voces alrededor suyo.¿Había estado soñando, o la sensación de que se movía era sólo un truco de su cerebro agonizante?

"¡Harry!", gritó la voz de Ginny, y Harry sintió dos manos que lo sacudían con fuerza, que asumió serían de ella.

"¿Está ...?", preguntó la voz vacilante de Ron.

Dos dedos tocaron su cuello.

"Está vivo", contestó la voz de Hermione.

"¿Y Crabble?", preguntó la voz de Neville.

"Lamentablemente, también lo está", contestó Ron.

Las voces se transformaron en ruidos que no podía entender, y luego sólo hubo silencio.

------

N.A: Bueno, este fue otro pedacito de aventura. No voy a estar en la ciudad en los próximos 10 días, así que pasará un tiempo hasta que vuelva a actualizar. De todas formas, creo queme faltarán unos dos capítulos para terminar.


	12. Capítulo 12

N.A: He vuelto! Según mis cálculos, este sería el anteúltimo capítulo. 

Para hacer más claro los diálogos, lo que está en imprenta es lo realmente dicho, y lo que está en cursiva, son pensamientos.

Capítulo 12

Todo seguía oscuro a su alrededor, y pronto Harry comprendió que aunque lo quisiera, no podía abrir los ojos, o hablar, o moverse. Era un prisionero de su cuerpo inmóvil.

"_No te quejes, al menos estás vivo_", dijo una voz en algún lugar muy cerca suyo.

Después hubo un largo silencio, y algún momento escuchó el chirrido de una puerta que se abría.

"Harry, disculpa que no haya venido antes", dijo la voz de Hermione. "Es que los Sanadores no me dejaban entrar, dicen que no tiene sentido porque estás inconsciente, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con los médicos muggles en que es bueno hablarle a las personas inconscientes."

Harry sintió un perfume suave y el ruido de un vaso llenándose de agua.

"Te traje flores, para alegrar tu cuarto...Verás, los Sanadores no están seguros de cómo tratarte, porque no saben qué hechizo te golpeó...yo escuché a Crabble gritar, pero no era ningún encantamiento que yo conocía. Crabble sobrevivió, pero nosotros fuimos demasiado...entusiastas al atacarlo después de lo que te hizo, y no recuerda nada...es como un niño de dos años, terrible...".

Hermione continuó hablando y la misma voz que había escuchado al principio, preguntó:

"¿_Nunca se calla_?"

Hermione no respondió nada, por lo que Harry dedujo que sólo él podía oír la voz. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Después de la visita de Hermione hubo más silencio, sólo interrumpida por la visita de dos Sanadores que hablaban entre sí sobre el nuevo buscador de los Tornados, que según ellos no le llegaba a Harry ni a los talones.

A la semana siguiente, o al día siguiente ( Harry no podía discernir cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo), vino a visitarlo la voz de Ron.

"No me gusta venir a San Mungo...siempre recuerdo cuando murió mi abuelo...pero bueno, tú no puedes elegir dónde estás¿no? ...Hermione me contó eso de los doctores muggles...ella cree que pueden tener razón...no sé, yo no confiaría en alguien que te corta y achura para curarte...en fin...Hermione dijo que te hablara...no sé sobre qué...supongo que te gustaría saber cómo aparecimos en Siberia...fue idea de Ginny, Luna y Hermione. Ginny y yo temíamos que esa nota que te mandaron fuera una trampa, pero decírtelo no sirvió de nada..."

"_Vaya que eres orgulloso, Harry_", dijo la voz. Ron no le contestó, así que él tampoco podía escucharla.

"Entonces Hermione pensó en hablar con Luna, con la ayuda de Ginny, claro, porque Luna y Hermione solas nunca acordarían nada. Hermione hechizó un colgante de Luna, como hechizó los galeones de la Armada de Dumbledore¿recuerdas?".

Hubo un silencio y un suspiro. Ron debía estar luchando con sus recuerdos.

"Sí, como aquella vez, pero además Hermione le puso otro hechizo, uno de esos que no te enseñan en la escuela: el hechizo localizador que tenían los tatuajes de los mortífagos. Por eso, cuando Luna tocó su colgante, pudimos aparecernos en el lugar preciso de la prisión, porque fuimos llamados por magia negra...una idea brillante...y escalofriante..."

"Pero hablemos de algo más alegre...me da un poco de vergüenza contártelo, pero quiero que seas el primero en saberlo: he estado pensando en invitar a salir a Hermione, como en una cita, claro...No sé si ella te contó, pero en 7º año nos besamos..."

"_Qué romántico_", dijo la voz con sarcasmo.

"Fue muy corto, sólo un par de días...pero nunca pude olvidarla, y verla contigo fue...La verdad es que fue muy extraño, al principio estaba contento por Uds, creí que ella ya no me importaba de esa forma, pero al irme adaptando nuevamente a la vida, fue como si durante cinco años hubiera estado congelado, y recién ahora volvía a sentir. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta...o recordarlo, según dijo mi psicomago, que aún la quería. Luna es muy buena, y divertida...claro que ella no sabe que me resulta divertida...

Después Uds se separaron, y tuve miedo de que fuera culpa mía, de haberte lastimado...y no me atrevía a hablar con Hermione...pero Ginny dice que ya es hora de arreglar las cosas...y sabes que ella tiene el mal hábito de tener razón"

"_Me estoy aburriendo_", se quejó la voz.  
"_Cállate_", le dijo Harry.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y los días, y en algún momento lo despertó la voz de Luna.

"Hola Harry...te ves bien de celeste..."

Harry escuchó algo como un clic y luego Luna se sonó la nariz. Debía estar llorando, y buscaba pañuelos en su bolso.

"Es tan injusto, tu aquí inmóvil y Crabble aprendiendo a hablar...es como un bebé grande y feo...Pero me olvidaba, tengo una buena noticia, han encontrado a Poliakov...resulta que Crabble tenía razón, sí lo conocíamos...vino a Hogwarts durante el torneo de los Tres Magos, iba a Durmstrag."

"En el Ministerio no han anunciado nada, pero yo tengo mis contactos, y me dijeron que están buscando el escondite de Crabble, para ver qué encuentran ahí...todos están como locos con eso que dijo sobre que no podía matarte..."

"_A mí también me gustaría matarte_", dijo la voz con algo que pareció un suspiro.

Luna era la última esperanza de Harry. Ella había visto los caballos fantasmagóricos de Hogwarts, tal vez también pudiera oír la voz. Pero Luna continuó hablando como si nada.

Los Sanadores pasaron varias veces más hasta que Harry volvió a recibir una visita. Ésta, a diferencia de los demás, se sentó en su cama y le tomó la mano.

"Hola Harry", dijo la voz de Ginny, mientras le acariciaba la mano.

"_Dile que no haga eso_", se quejó la voz.

"Te ves mejor que la semana pasada", agregó Ginny.

Harry se asustó ante el comentario. Él no recordaba haber oído la voz de Ginny desde que estaba allí, sólo en medio de la oscuridad.

"No me animaba a hablarte, no sabía cómo empezar", continuó Ginny, aún acariciando su mano.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo eléctrico en el brazo. Si tan solo pudiera devolverle el apretón de mano.

"Lo que te dije, la última vez que hablamos...ahora me doy cuenta, fui tan cruel. No sé por qué, supongo que fue la sorpresa, o tal vez el miedo...no, creo que fue bronca. Estaba...estoy furiosa de saber que me perdí de algo así...me hubiera encantado ir a Hogsmeade contigo...perdóname, no me animé a decírtelo antes...es tan difícil volver a sentir. Para sobrevivir esos cinco años, traté de aislarme de todas las emociones. Hubiera llorado hasta morirme si pensaba demasiado en mi familia, en mis amigos, en ti."

Harry la escuchó sollozar y esperó un comentario despectivo de aquella voz descarnada, pero no llegó.

"Ron invitó a Hermione a cenar... creo que por fin se están entendiendo. Luna los vio en las Tres Escobas, no creo que le haya molestado en absoluto. Luna no deja de sorprenderme... ¿Y a ti te molesta? Hermione ya no es tu esposa, así que no debería, pero no sé...Algo sentías si te casaste con ella..."

"_Miedo, desesperación, soledad_", pensó Harry. "_Nunca hubiera podido quererla como te quise a ti_".

"Te propongo un trato: despiértate, e iré contigo a las Tres Escobas...sería como la cita que nunca tuvimos. Sólo como amigos, claro ...aunque me gustaría charlar contigo sobre cómo fuiste tan ciego de no notar que estaba prácticamente rendida a tus pies...Bueno, tú podrás reprocharme lo mismo...Sólo vuelve, por favor..."

Las palabras de Ginny hicieron que el corazón de Harry se hundiera un poco en su pecho por la emoción. Era cierto que ella ya no era la misma persona que él había querido, pero también era verdad que en él quedaba poco del muchacho que se había enamorado de ella. Ambos habían cambiado, y ella le ofrecía la oportunidad de volver a descubrirse de nuevo.

Harry aún sentía a Ginny sosteniendo su mano, pero entonces captó una sensación nueva. Había un punto de calor haciendo presión sobre su mejilla izquierda. Ginny le estaba dando un beso, y pudo sentir el roce de su mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas .

Después hubo una luz enceguecedora, y Harry sintió un dolor punzante en sus ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraron nuevamente a la luz. Por fin había podido abrir los ojos.

Pudo ver a Ginny aún sentada en su cama, con la frente apoyada en una mano, y su otra mano entrelazada con la mano de Harry.

"¿Ginny?"

Ginny se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, y miró a Harry como si temiera despertarse de un sueño.

"¡Harry! Oh, Harry...", se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, y Harry pudo sentir el perfume de su cabello. Tal vez su memoria lo traicionaba, pero le pareció el mismo aroma que le fascinaba sentir cuando volaba detrás de ella en el campo de quidditch.

Dos Sanadores entraron inmediatamente, y Ginny tuvo que abandonar el cuarto mientras revisaban a Harry. Las voces ansiosas que se oyeron al poco tiempo en el exterior de la habitación indicaron que ella había corrido a avisar a sus amigos de lo sucedido.

El Sanador de mayor edad le hizo a Harry una serie de preguntas, a las que respondió sin dificultad. Sí, recordaba quién era y lo último que le había pasado, no le dolía la cabeza ni le molestaba la luz y sí podía mover los dedos de los pies.

No le preguntaron si oía voces, y como Harry tenía la esperanza de que su plena recuperación de conciencia hubiera acallado por siempre aquellos comentarios extraños en el fondo de su mente, no mencionó el asunto.

Cuando los Sanadores se retiraron, Ginny, Hermione y Ron entraron a la habitación con sonrisas radiantes. Le contaron que afuera esperaban su turno toda la familia Weasley, Luna y Neville.

Los tres le narraron a Harry lo que él ya había escuchado, pero estaban tan entusiasmados en verlo asentir y hacer comentarios ante casi las mismas historias que antes cada uno había narrado en monólogo, que Harry no tuvo corazón para cortarlos.

-

Cuando a Harry le dieron de alta del hospital Molly Weasley chilló ante la idea de que Harry estuviera sólo en su casa, y no le llevó mucho tiempo convencerlo de que pasara algunos días en la Madriguera.

Hacía una semana que Harry estaba allí y se sentía mejor que nunca, cuando Ginny se sentó junto a él y le propuso con voz nerviosa:

"Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade...a comprar unas cosas que me encargó mamá...y quería saber si...si te gustaría venir conmigo".

Harry se sentía un poco culpable por no haberle contado a Ginny que él recordaba perfectamente sus confesiones en el hospital. En realidad, cada vez que había hablado con ella había esperado que ella cumpliera su promesa de invitarlo a Hogsmeade. Si bien la invitación no era exactamente lo que él había imaginado, Harry asintió.

-


	13. Capítulo final

Ahora sí, el final... 

-

Capítulo 13

"Estos condimentos provienen directamente de China", explicó el vendedor mientras Ginny se inclinaba para examinar los frascos exhibidos en las estanterías. Harry se acercó también, e imitándola tomó un frasco. Pero el contenido de aquel frasco de etiqueta roja era lo último que le interesaba ver a Harry, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por demostrar lo contrario. Miró de reojo cómo Ginny arrugó la nariz ante unas muestras que le ofreció el vendedor, y cómo se estiró el pelo hacia atrás de la oreja con gesto de impaciencia. Sin duda Ginny Weasley era más digna de observación que todas las especias del mundo.

Este pensamiento hizo que Harry se sonrojara involuntariamente. Los últimos días pasados en la casa de los Weasley lo habían sorprendido con crecientes meditaciones sobre la menor de la familia. Cuando lo saludaba con los ojos hinchados durante el desayuno, cuando lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa ante alguna discusión casera entre sus padres, cuando salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, en todo momento, su corazón saltaba ante la vista de aquellos ojos castaños.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué le estaba sucediendo. Se resistía a creer que en tan poco tiempo hubiera podido enamorarse nuevamente de Ginny. No podía dejar de notar los cambios que ella había sufrido, sus carcajadas eran más breves y había perdido parte de su otrora habitual locuacidad. Pero sus ojos seguían buscando los suyos con el mismo gesto travieso cuando deseaba compartir algo con él. Tal vez fuera eso lo que lo había conquistado la primera vez, y volvía a tener el mismo efecto ahora: compartir una mirada con Ginny confería una sensación de intimidad única.

"¿Tú que piensas, Harry?", preguntó Ginny sin mirarlo.

Harry se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, y el vendedor interpretó su mueca de pánico como un total desinterés por los asuntos culinarios.

"Seguramente el señor desea probar...", y sin esperar una respuesta, ofreció a Harry un panecillo untado en algo que parecía un paté anaranjado.

"La cadena de sensaciones que despierta un poco de pimiento de ángel es fascinante. Algunos comparan su efecto en los sentidos con la emoción de un beso de esos que quitan el aliento", explicó el vendedor haciendo énfasis en los sustantivos.

Harry masticó el pedazo de pan atento a cualquier sensación sorprendente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el picante dio de lleno en sus papilas gustativas. Si así se sentían los besos que quitan el aliento, estaba seguro de que nunca había experimentado uno.

"Creo que llevaremos el pimiento suave", dijo Ginny con un tono divertido danzando en su voz.

Al salir del local Harry se apresuró a tomar las bolsas, lo cual despertó una mirada de sospecha por parte de Ginny.

"Recuerdo estar caminando contigo por estas calles, mientras yo llevaba todo el cargamento de compras de Navidad" .

Harry balbuceó una excusa y agitó la mano como si espantara una mosca.

"He aprendido algunas cosas", pudo decir finalmente. "Aunque confieso que nunca recibí un beso que se sintiera así", agregó mirando el negocio de especias pensativo.

"Eso es algo que no voy a creerte", dijo Ginny mientras continuaban caminando. "Después de...¿cuántas novias decían las revistas?...¿treinta antes de casarte?".

"¡Eso es una exageración!", se defendió Harry, quien aún se avergonzaba de sus días de conquistador. Nunca se había sentido tan solo como en aquella época.

"¿Veintinueve?", bromeó Ginny, con sonrisa socarrona.

"No llevaba la cuenta", mintió Harry. Sabía que Corazón de Bruja le había adjudicado veinte novias, aunque en aquella lista había cuatro que nunca habían pasado de simples conocidas y faltaban dos chicas con quienes había salido durante sus vacaciones en España (no simultáneamente, claro).

"Oh, está bien, no me cuentes si no quieres...pero no te lamentes de tus experiencias en el rubro besos frente a mí...yo sólo he besado a dos personas", dijo Ginny, como si el asunto no tuviera mucha importancia.

"Yo sólo sabía de Corner", saltó Harry al instante. Al ver el cambio en la expresión de Ginny comprendió que había dejado traslucir demasiado.

"Deberíamos ir al mirador del pueblo, construyeron el camino después de la guerra...la vista del lago es preciosa", se apresuró a decir Harry para cambiar de tema.

Caminaron en silencio por el camino ascendente que llevaba hacia el mirador, y al llegar Ginny soltó una exclamación ante la belleza del paisaje. El lago era un pedazo de cielo rodeado de bosque, y a lo lejos se divisaban las altas torres de Hogwarts.

Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales sólo se oía el cantar de algún pájaro.

"Gracias", dijo Ginny en un susurro.

"No es nada, realmente...", empezó Harry.

"Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, gracias por haberte arriesgado a ir a Siberia, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí..."

Ginny dio un paso para acercarse a él. Harry sintió que las manos le transpiraban y sujetó mejor las bolsas.

"Te debo tanto y yo ni siquiera respondo a tus preguntas...además de Michael Corner besé a Ernie MacMillan por una apuesta, y cuando estaba en sexto año siempre esperaba hasta último momento que me invitaras a Hogsmeade...y yo tampoco he recibido un beso de esos que quitan el aliento", dijo Ginny apresurando las palabras al final de su confesión.

Una ráfaga de viento agitó las hojas de los árboles y Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para protegerse del frío. Harry alzó un brazo instintivamente para rodear sus hombros, pero el peso de las bolsas le recordó que tenía las manos ocupadas. Apoyó las compras sobre unas piedras, cuidando de que no se escapara su contenido, pero al acercarse nuevamente a Ginny los nervios hicieron que pusiera las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica en vez de abrazarla como deseaba.

Harry nunca había sido un experto en expresar sus sentimientos. Muy por el contrario, sentía mil cosas en un segundo, y para él las palabras eran como recipientes deformes que nunca podrían contener las emociones que lo embargaban. Probablemente, su torpeza verbal en esos momentos se debiera a su infancia privada de afectos. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar, dar o recibir cariño.

Ginny tal vez vislumbró su parálisis emocional, y sin decir nada se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazó. Él se inclinó y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella. La ternura del abrazo se transformó lentamente en un calor que subía desde sus vísceras a la frente, haciéndole oír los latidos de su corazón. Casi sin pensarlo Harry corrió su rostro y miró a Ginny a los ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de la misma súplica desesperada que recorría sus venas, y con toda la pasión acumulada durante años, la besó en la boca. Fue un beso largo y torpemente ardiente, que conjugaba el vacío en el estómago de volar demasiado rápido, las cosquillas de un golpe eléctrico leve, el zumbido en los oídos de permanecer demasiado tiempo bajo el agua y el golpeteo desesperado del corazón ante situaciones de peligro. Harry sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor, luego sólo su cabeza, y finalmente percibió el calor abrazante de un hierro candente sobre su frente.

"_¡Mátala!",_ gritó una voz en la mente de Harry.

"¡No!", gritó Harry.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, donde su cicatriz ardía por primera vez en más de cinco años.

-

Hermione estaba ordenando el segundo cajón a la derecha de su escritorio cuando Percy Weasley entró a su oficina. Se sobresaltó tanto al verlo que dejó caer algunas carpetas al piso.

"Buenos días", saludó Percy con su usual tono formal.

"Buenos días", replicó Hermione."¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Percy se veía tan incómodo como ella se sentía. Hermione supuso que él ya sabría sobre ella y Ron, después de todo llevaban saliendo más de un mes, a pesar de que no les había resultado fácil al principio. La primera cita había sido un completo fracaso. Ron la había invitado a cenar, y ella se había ofrecido a preparar una comida casera en su nueva casa. Pero Hermione no tenía dotes de cocinera, y el pollo había quedado crudo y las papas quemadas. Pidió comida a domicilio antes de que Ron llegara (lo cual era una costumbre puramente muggle) , y a mitad de la velada Ron había empezado a toser y su rostro se había llenado de manchitas azules. Se aparecieron en el hospital San Mungo, y allí Hermione se enteró que Ron era alérgico a los saborizantes artificiales utilizados por los muggles.

La segunda cita había sido en Las Tres Escobas, donde encontraron a la ex novia de Ron, Luna Lovegood, cenando con su padre, y si bien ella los saludó amablemente su presencia incomodó a Hermione toda la noche.

La tercera cita afortunadamente transcurrió sin incidentes, pero Ron sólo le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, y no fue hasta la cuarta salida que él la había besado en la forma que ella esperaba. Las cosas parecían ir tan despacio entre ellos que, si Hemione hubiera consultado a una adivina, nunca le hubiera creído si ésta le decía que dentro de 37 días sería la Señora Weasley (y que le iba a encantar que la llamaran por aquel nombre). Sin importar que la adivina acabaría teniendo razón.

"Quería hablar sobre Harry", dijo Percy trayéndola al aquí y ahora.

La mente de Hermione saltó rápidamente a las posibles razones de aquel pedido. Intuía que no debía ser algo bueno. Percy era un Auror, y nada relacionado con los brujos oscuros podía ser bueno.

"¿Has notado algo distinto en Harry?", preguntó Percy.

"Ya no lo veo tan seguido, pero creo que no...¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Hemos encontrado el escondite de Crabble...", empezó Percy, pero se frenó al ver un memorándum que se dirigía a él. Lo leyó rápidamente.

"Harry están en San Mungo", dijo.

Al minuto siguiente los dos estaban en el hospital. Un Sanador estaba tratando de tranquilizar a una chica que parecía a punto de colapsar. Al verla de cerca, Hermione reconoció a Ginny.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntaron Hermione y Percy al unísono.

"Es la cicatriz", respondió Ginny histérica. "Le dolía la cicatriz, y luego se desmayó".

Percy abrazó a su hermana para calmarla, pero no era la única que necesitaba tranquilizarse. Aquella sala del hospital estaba llena de personas al borde de un ataque de nervios. Había dos Sanadores discutiendo acaloradamente con una bruja anciana que Hermione reconoció como la directora del Departamento de Misterios, y en un rincón Arthur Weasley conversaba gesticulando enfáticamente con la Ministro de Magia, Amelia Bones.

-

Harry despertó en una cama, solo en un cuarto enteramente blanco, y se asustó porque no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿A dónde estaba Ginny? Recordaba que estaba con ella, que la estaba besando y nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, y luego había venido el dolor y la oscuridad. Se tocó la cicatriz, pero no sintió nada.

Se abrió la puerta y entró una Sanadora acompañada por Arthur Weasley.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?", preguntó Harry al verlos.

"No te preocupes por ella, está afuera, está agotada por el esfuerzo de aparecerse aquí contigo inconsciente, pero está bien", contestó el Sr. Weasley.

"Harry, voy a preguntarte algo, y necesito que seas completamente sincero conmigo", dijo la Sanadora con voz maternal. "Desde que recuperaste la conciencia, después del ataque en Siberia¿has notado algo extraño?".

Harry sintió su corazón achicarse en su pecho.

"Pues no, no he sentido nada extraño hasta ahora...pero mientras estaba inconsciente sí..."

Harry pudo ver cómo su confesión impactó en la Sanadora, quien abrió los ojos todo lo que sus párpados le permitieron.

"No podía moverme, pero oía todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, los Sanadores, las visitas...Y había una voz, que sólo yo oía".

"¿Has vuelto a escuchar esa voz?", preguntó el Sr. Weasley visiblemente ansioso.

"No... hasta hace unos momentos, cuando volvió a dolerme la cicatriz".

"¿Pasó algo en especial¿Estabas furioso por algo?", preguntó la Sanadora.

Harry se sonrojó como un adolescente ante la idea de contarle al Sr. Weasley que al momento del incidente había estado besando a su hija como si no existiera un mañana.

"Me sentía muy feliz", se limitó a decir.

Los dos se retiraron y pasaron lo que Harry estimó como dos horas, cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta y entró Amelia Bones, seguida de Hermione. La ministro se veía más seria que nunca, y Hermione no se había visto tan mal desde aquel día fatídico del ataque a Hogsmeade.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?", preguntó exasperado.

Harry siempre había odiado el suspenso.

"Hace unos días una patrulla de Aurores encontró el escondite de Vincent Crabble. Estaba lleno de objetos robados, entre ellos el pensadero que había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore. La reconstrucción de los hechos ha requerido un esfuerzo inmensurable, pero parece que hemos podido atar todos los cabos sueltos.

Muy pocas personas conocían la profecía que unía tu destino al de Voldemort. El hechizo que le puso fin es magia muy antigua y compleja, que aún el mismo Dumbledore no conocía bien. Sabes muy bien que después de la segunda caída de Voldemort sus más fieles seguidores se negaron a creer que se había ido definitivamente. Por las evidencias que hemos encontrado, Crabble y otros mortífagos trabajaron para mantener su obra en pie, por ejemplo manteniendo las prisiones clandestinas. También lograron un golpe que había permanecido oculto hasta hace poco...asesinaron a Albus Dumbledore".

"¡Dumbledore murió en una explosión en su oficina¡El Ministerio lo calificó de accidente!"

"Fue un error, como tantos otros que hemos cometido. Parecía un accidente, se encontraron rastros de sangre de dragón, que es altamente explosiva, y todos sabíamos que Dumbledore había sido muy afectado por la última batalla...", explicó la Ministro.

"Oh Harry, es terrible, pero resulta que fue todo planeado por los mortífagos, asesinaron a Dumbledore y se robaron sus cosas", intercedió Hermione.

"Ellos creían que en el pensadero de Albus estaba la clave para restituir a Voldemort una vez más. Romper las protecciones del pensadero les llevó más de dos años, y finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban, sólo que no era exactamente lo que esperaban. Es cierto que Voldemort no murió por completo. El hechizo que le puso fin a su vida física lo unió por siempre a su ejecutor. Por eso Crabble no quería matarte"

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Harry al borde de caerse de su cama.

"Un eco de la esencia de Riddle quedó atrapado en tu mente, Harry, pero estaba dormido, y creemos que Crabble intentó despertarlo."

Harry recordó aquella voz fría que lo acosaba en sus días de inconsciencia. ¿Era la voz de Riddle¿Había vivido todo este tiempo contaminado por su presencia?

-

Creyó que no tenía nombre, tampoco estaba seguro de qué era exactamente, pero cuando oyó aquellas palabras, supo de inmediato que así se llamaba. Lástima que fuera un nombre tan vulgar: Tom Riddle.

Sus recuerdos se mezclaban en una nebulosa de imágenes sin fecha. Al principio sólo había oscuridad y caras borrosas que no reconocía. Pronto comprendió que estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, el cuerpo de otro, un tal Harry. Comprendió que aquellas imágenes sueltas, un anciano de larga barba plateada, un hombre gigante, una mujer de mediana edad, pelirroja y regordeta, no eran recuerdos suyos, sino de Harry. Sin saber bien por qué, Tom supo que odiaba a Harry tanto como a su frágil existencia.

Sólo podía conversar con Harry, aunque a veces venían otras personas que hablaban pero no respondían ni a Harry ni a él. Harry estaba inconsciente, y en los rincones de esa mente libre de las ataduras de la razón, Tom gozó de algo parecido a la felicidad. Hasta que llegó ella.

No pudo verla aquella primera vez, pero recordó siempre el aroma a flores de campo que presagiaba su presencia. Harry abrió los ojos y la luz los cegó a ambos, pero Harry fue más fuerte y empezó a ignorar a Tom. Era fácil, porque ahora que podía ver lo que lo rodeaba, Tom se sentía completamente apático y sin fuerzas. No tenía ganas de hablar, veía la vida de Harry como una película sin cortes, a cada minuto más aburrida. Amigos, saludos, más amigos.

Tom trató de recordar su existencia antes de despertar en el cuerpo de Harry, pero le resultaba imposible separar su memoria de la de su anfitrión. Se preguntó si tan sólo sería una parte de la mente de Harry, que por algún shock mental y físico había decidido luchar por una independencia imposible.

Un día el perfume a flores fue más fuerte que nunca, como impregnado a las fosas nasales de Harry, y Tom alcanzó a sentir sabor a canela y coco acompañados de un cosquilleo insoportable. La sensación lo asqueó tanto que odió aún más a Harry por besar a aquella chica, le chilló que parara, que se alejara de ella, que la matara, sí, que la matara, y en ese momento Harry gritó y todo volvió a ser oscuro.

Al ver el cuarto blanco Tom supo que estaban de vuelta en el hospital, e intuyó que le convendría permanecer callado. Ese día aprendió su nombre. También se enteró que era culpa de Harry que él estuviera encerrado allí, en su mente. Su odio por él continuó creciendo.

Tom se propuso recobrar fuerzas para relegar a Harry al rincón que él ocupaba, y así ganar el control de ese cuerpo que lo llevaba contra su voluntad.

Sin duda Harry captó su plan (estaba en su mente, después de todo), e ideó un magnífico contraataque. La pelirroja con perfume a flores no lo abandonaba nunca, y de tanto verla, Tom empezó a sospechar que la conocía de antes. Nunca pudo precisar bajo qué circunstancias.

Al comienzo Tom se defendía como podía, sabía que hacía sufrir a Harryél también sentía el ardor en la frente, pero la presencia de Ginny (fue fácil aprender su nombre, Harry pensaba en ella aún cuando dormía) era como un gas tóxico que lo debilitaba de a poco.

La agonía indescriptible de sus besos se repetía cada vez con mayor frecuencia, y Tom huía lo más lejos posible y se encerraba en alguna célula del páncreas de Harry.

Tom ya casi no tenías fuerzas ni para recordar quién era, cuando llegó un tiempo de gran nerviosismo y temor para Harry, y Tom se alimentó de esos sentimientos con la desesperación de un náufrago recién rescatado. Tal vez, si hubiera recapacitado un momento, hubiera adivinado que era la calma que precede al final.

Ginny, envuelta en blanco y apestando fuertemente a flores, sonreía mirando a los ojos de Harry, y a través de ellos, su sonrisa llegaba a Tom.

"Te amo hasta el último rincón de tu mente", le dijo, y Tom sintió como el corazón de Harry se hinchaba de felicidad y paz al aceptar que eso lo incluía también a él, el huésped no deseado.

Y en ese momento se terminó el rollo de película, y Tom quedó viendo una pantalla en blanco. Nunca supo qué pasó, si murió o se acostó a dormir.

Harry fue libre, por fin. Tuvo cinco hijos, todos con cabello furiosamente rojo, como su madre. Al más pequeño lo llamaron Tom. Fue una suerte que él ya no existiera, porque hubiera vuelto a morir. Tom odiaba profundamente el perdón, esa sublime combinación de amor y olvido.

FIN

-

N.A: Gracias por seguir este fic! Son todos unos reviewers geniales, realmente me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
